One more Line
by Anakin's Girl 4eva
Summary: When you've crossed one line, the Dukes quickly find there are a few more that are just waiting to test them...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy everyone, back with another story...for this one I decided to kill two birds with one stone. One was you wanted the sequal to Crossin' the Line...well this is the beginning of that and Two you wanted me to write more with the fabulous author that is Elenhin...well your wish is my command she is back with me to help me co-write this sequal...now is that good or what? lol**

**So I expect to see plently of reveiws from y'all now, this one is my chapter and the next will be Elenhin and so on and so forth.I will of course remind you everytime who is writing it so you know who to point your reveiws at. also, after many reveiws I am going to post the 56+ chapter story for you all although i do warn a major tissue warning for it. I made myself and my co writer cry doing it...whoops...**

**I apologise for no balladeer but it is so difficult to incorporate him into serious scenes, and I really dont have the time to come up with sarcy comments from him lol. So he's on a much needed vacation.**

**Anyway, read reveiw and enjoy the show :-)**

* * *

(Present Day)

He shuddered as a friendly hand squeezed his shoulder, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel tight in his fists. The powerful engine was comforting as was the howl of wind that rushed through his ears, it meant they were going fast, there was still time….if he wasn't already too late.

Skidding to a halt below the tall cliff face, he made no sound as he slid half way out the General Lee and craned his neck to look upwards…seeing a silhouette being illuminated by the gentle glow of the moon behind the figure. His breath caught as he noticed how dangerously close to the edge it was….how the darkness seemed to engulf the edge of the cliff and swallow it to create the illusion the figure had nothing but air holding him up….

The two other occupants of the car were already out the back seat as planned and were stood in the bushes, waiting for the next move.

"Alright….I'm gonna go up there….see if I can't talk him down…."

"Now you be careful…."

"I will Uncle Jesse….just be ready in case…."

Daisy and Jesse both swallowed and looked nervously to each other as they nodded and tried to smile confidently back. The young man in the car nodded back and slid deftly into the driver's seat again, roaring the engine to life and spinning the car round to go back the way he had come, praying that the car would keep its unbroken record of getting to a place just in time….

He could hear the familiar car engine below him; hear the hushed whispers of the people down below even though the wind tore through his ears. He could see the bright orange paintwork even though the darkness below swallowed it from sight, even though his tears made his sight wavering and watery.

He shivered as the cold night air whipped around him, blowing his hair back away from his face. And yet he didn't truly register his body making the reflex action…he didn't really register anything, didn't even know how he had managed to get himself up here as tired and guilt stricken as he was.

All he knew was he needed to run….to get away from the farm as quick as he was able in his condition….to get away from life itself and he couldn't think of anywhere better than Widow's Peak. Unfortunately, the climb up was to steep and plus it was too far away for him to get to, so he'd had to settle for Kissing Cliff instead. It wasn't as nice a view up here, nor did it have the comforting surrounding of the woods, but still it was high up….it would serve the purpose that he intended.

He just wanted it to end, all the pain all the mental suffering he had been going through over the past 6 months….he just wanted everything to stop and return to normal like they were before his whole world had been turned upside down.

Sure, physically he looked fine except for the obvious ailment, but mentally….mentally he didn't think that he could ever be right ever again….not when he could no longer stand to do the thing he loved the most. His life was now just a blur of activities in which he could no longer participate. His family had made it all try and seem normal again, but the fact that they had to re-adjust everything to make it so haunted the young man so very much, day and night when he went about doing the things he could it ate away at the back of his mind until this day when he could take it no more.

"Cousin…."

He jerked and whipped his head to the side to faintly see someone standing a little way behind him, and he knew even before the next words were uttered who it was, it was the one person he wished hadn't followed him….

"Cousin please don't be doin' this….you's come so far….ya don't need ta be doin' this…."

"Yeah I do….I can't carry on like this no more….ya were right….ya were right in what ya said…."

"No I wasn't right at all! I was mad at ya! I didn't mean what I said, you gotta believe me I would never intend ta hurt ya like I have done…."

He could hear the other man's tremble in his voice and could imagine the tears starting to form in the blue eyes that stared into his back, pleading with him to reconsider, not to take this way out. But his mind remained unchanged as he edged closer, his breathing quickening as he felt the edge getting closer.

He heard the yell as the ground beneath him seemed to disappear down the rocky cliff face, his eyes closed as he realised that he no longer had the decision of whether he lived or died. It was in god's hands now, just as every other decision regarding his health had been, in the end, made by god. And given his current run of good fortune, he wasn't holding up any high hopes.

The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion. It is said that when you are close to dying your life flashes before your eyes and so it appeared to for the tortured soul who was slipping into a black oblivion that would swallow him whole without a second thought.

But something broke through….he couldn't remember when the cry of his name had come, but the next thing he knew was that someone had a hold of his wrist and his body was sent crashing, back first luckily, into the cliff face. With a cry of pain as his shoulders scraped the rock and the arm that had been gripped onto feeling like it had been wrenched from the socket, he looked up to find his cousin's hand that had the hold on his wrist that was stopping him from falling…

He screamed out loud as he saw the man above keeping as great a hold as was physically possible on his limb with the other somewhere up on the cliff top, half his chest itself hanging over the edge.

"Why are you doing this to me! Why won't you let me go!"

The man above looked down at him heart brokenly, not understanding how he could even ask such a question.

"Because I love ya! Why else would I be here! I don't wanna lose you, not so soon after I nearly lost ya 6 months ago….I don't wanna go through that again!"

He sobbed quietly as he dangled precariously in his cousin's grip, his other hand not even making a move to reach for the safety of the grooves in the rock he could hang onto. None of this made sense in his muddled head, his saviour was the one who had hurt him in the first place, was the one who had driven him to be in this position…and yet he still refused to let go…refused to let him fall….

He dared to look down as gasps and a cry came up from beneath him and he saw two figures standing below him. He couldn't make them out, but he knew one of them to be Uncle Jesse from the way the old man's white hair shone in the moonlight as if the rays themselves were attaching themselves to his head and face. The other remained shrouded in darkness.

The Duke above quickly yelled down to the pair.

"Uncle Jesse! Get up here quick and call an ambulance on the way…."

Within seconds the two men both heard the roar of engines from below, which confused the one dangling no end because last he had heard there was only one familiar engine when he had heard them all pull up. He felt the grip on his wrist tighten in a gentle squeeze and he looked up to find once more he was being gazed down at lovingly.

"Just hold on….alright….I'm gonna get ya back up here and then we's gonna talk about this….please just….just make this a little easier on me huh? At least clamp yer hand round my wrist….ya don't really want ta die do ya…..please say ya don't want ta…"

As he bounced slightly off the face again, his legs brushed the loose rocks and cause more to fall. He watched as they tumbled to the ground below and watched also how many of them smashed to pieces on impact….seeing all too clearly how that could be him…could be his body following after it….in his frame of mind it is hard to tell what scares us more…the death that was originally intended for yourself or staring death in the face in the way you hadn't counted on….

He could feel the security of the grip on his wrist, hear the pleading tone coming from up above as he started to slip out of it….and he could hear how so very sincere that was, how every quake in the tone was not put on for show, how each tremble that sent waves down his own body were real ones that were caused by genuine fear and also pain, not something you got when you were cold.

After a few tense moments, the man above sighed with slight relief as he felt a weak hand grip tightly onto his own wrist in return and then felt the other hand reach up to grip the cliff beside him, which eased the pressure that was pulling on his shoulder some. He smiled shakily, feeling tears start to well, ones that he tried to shake away, he couldn't afford this moment of weakness now, not when a life that meant so much to him was so close to being lost again….

"Boys! We's a comin' you's just hold on now…."

He watched as the one above disappeared from view to look back at Jesse who had called out to them. He could tell the older man wasn't far away and that it wouldn't be too long before his cousin's promise of dragging him up to safety would be made true as all promises he had made before had done.

It wasn't too long before the head reappeared and was smiling gently back down at him.

"It's gonna be alright now, I promise ya. I ain't gonna let ya go but ya gotta co-operate as much as ya can now or this is gonna be harder fer the both of us….alright?"

The man below nodded gently and used his free hand to grip the rock he was clinging to a little tighter, trying to take his weight off of his cousin as much as possible knowing that by holding the weight his cousin had to be going through some severe physical pain.

He heard the voices of people and the sirens of ambulances pull up but moments later and as all the activity above him started, the noise increasing ten fold, he started to think back on how this had all started….how everything had now turned so drastically wrong….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Howdy, we're back again. We're both glad your already enjoying this and we hope you continue to as the chapters wear on. This is Elenhin's chapter so all reveiws should be directed to her and her wonderful writing style :-)**

**Read reveiw and enjoy!**

* * *

Bo lay awake some time before Luke on that summer morning, something that was normally an unusual occurrence but not really so unusual anymore…he didn't sleep as well anymore as he had before. He usually woke up an hour or so before Luke did and he never could go back to sleep after it.

It didn't help to know that he really couldn't do anything before Luke woke up either, the wheelchair at the foot of the bed was a pretty clear reminder of that. Luke always put it there when they both went to bed because Bo didn't really want to have it right under his nose at the head of the bed. It was bad enough to know that he was going to have to spend the whole day in it and so wasn't in a great hurry to get there.

While in bed at least he wasn't in the hateful chair, but he couldn't do much more than lay there either. His reach was limited to the small table beside his bed, and the immediate area around it. It was annoying, very annoying, if he needed anything in the night he was forced to get Luke up. Of course Luke claimed that he didn't mind one iota and while Bo knew he wouldn't be lying about it, it didn't make him feel all that much better about it.

There were a few times when he had been forced to wake Luke to either get him some water or to help him to the bathroom. It was one thing when he still had the casts on his arm and leg and the bandages wrapped round his healing ribs, it felt different then. There was an obvious reason why he needed help then one even he could accept… but this….this was totally different.

It was just so easy for everyone to see that everyone else had to do everything for him and he hated it that everyone would think he was so spoiled and lazy. That was the way it made him feel. He wasn't sure if the others thought about it that way, but it didn't really matter because it was the way he felt.

He had thought that it would be better to get the casts off, that he would be able to do more, but it wasn't all true. He could use his hands more, but that was pretty much all. Before, when he still had the cast's, people would look at him and feel sorry for him because of the accident. He didn't exactly enjoy that but it wasn't the first time one of the Duke boys appeared with a cast and it didn't make all that much of a difference. Now however he was Bo Duke, in a wheelchair, and that made him very different. He was a cripple in their eyes and he knew it.

The worst thing was the people who weren't used to it, anyone who wasn't family, didn't know what to do about it, what to think about it and they were uncomfortable around him. There were of course a few exceptions…Cooter, because he was too good a friend to let it get in the way and Enos because he was just too honest and too, well…Enos for it to cause any bigger problem.

He didn't really want to be around any of the others.

He couldn't go jukeing with the girls because he couldn't dance, and if he tried flirting with them they were always glancing at the wheel chair. He didn't go along with his family or friends to town much anymore since it only caused more trouble for them than when he stayed at home. If he went along, there was the whole trouble of getting the wheelchair along with them, and Bo couldn't see how that would be worth it just so he could sit at the Boars Nest for an hour or two or trundle along the streets of Hazzard and have to endure having everyone stare and whisper about him behind his back.

He glanced over to the other bed when he heard Luke stir, giving a soft sigh as he abandoned the world of dreams for the one made for people who were awake. He looked over to Bo as he sat up and smiled.

"Good mornin' cousin, ready to get up?" Luke gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, guess so."

Bo pushed himself up on his arms while Luke slipped out of bed and dressed quickly before going over to Bo's bed, kneeling beside him and scooping his youngest cousin up in his arms while Bo draped his arms around Luke's neck to help take some of his weight off Luke's arms. Luke had claimed long ago that it was easier to just carry him into the bathroom than putting him first down in the chair, steering it there, and then lifting him out of it again. Seeing as how the hallway and the doorways was pretty narrow Bo figured he was right and so didn't complain...much.

One in the bathroom, Luke helped him out of the pyjama bottoms and eased him down into the bath tub to sit on the special bath chair that would keep Bo upright while he washed. Having been paralysed from the waist down meant that Bo couldn't sit up unaided anymore, his back always had to be supported or he would just fall straight back. Getting the water running and handing Bo the shower head and the shampoo bottle Luke was once more glad that the shower head had a hose; it made it so much easier for Bo to be able to take control of at least something. While Bo washed his hair and washed off Luke took the opportunity to shave and have a quick wash before he grabbed the towels spreading one on the toilet seat and watched as Bo rinsed the last shampoo out of his hair.

"Ready?" He asked softly and Bo nodded in reply.

"Yeah."

He put the shower head down while Luke bent over the edge of the bathtub and picked him up. Settling him down on the towel he had spread out, he made sure Bo's back was supported comfortably and firmly against the cistern before he handed Bo another one and he started drying his hair while Luke took one himself and started drying off Bo's feet and legs. If Bo tried to reach over and do that he would most likely just send himself crashing down to the floor and it wouldn't be the first time it happened either. Bo was quickly learning that it was far harder to keep his balance when his legs and hips didn't work. He wasn't however learning how not to fall on his face and catching himself was harder too which meant he fell harder. As good as Luke was at helping him out, he wasn't always there to catch him before he hit the floor.

When he was dry Luke fetched his clothes for him, handing him the trademark blue t-shirt and the yellow shirt. Bo pulled them on while Luke knelt again to pull on his socks and once more helped him dress in the underwear and jeans. Seeing as how the jeans were pretty tight fitting it wasn't the easiest thing to do, and it was impossible if Bo's legs were at all wet so Luke had to make sure they were dried thoroughly. The boots were the hardest though, since Bo couldn't help at all. Bo was pretty impressed that Luke managed that everyday, dressing someone in boots was not easy.

Jesse had suggested that they go and buy Bo a pair of tennis shoes, thinking of how much easier that would be to dress him in. Bo had been willing to do that even if he hated the idea, he couldn't really think of giving up boots for tennis shoes. It had been Luke however that had firmly refused; he had refused with an intensity that had surprised even Bo. Luke had argued that Bo had worn boots all his life, and there was no reason why he couldn't anymore; all it would take was patience and a bit of learning. While Bo was eternally grateful for his cousin's support he was also sorry that Luke was the one that had to wrestle with it seeing as Daisy never felt comfortable when it came to dressing Bo and both boys had agreed that Jesse already did so much and his back wasn't up to lifting and shifting Bo around all the time. Although Luke said that he really didn't mind the extra work, to Bo it was just another way he seemed to make Luke's days harder, starting with the fact that Luke now had to do his and Bo's chores.

Luke might claim that he didn't mind, but Bo couldn't see how he could possibly enjoy doing more chores. He just couldn't make himself believe that it didn't matter at all no matter how much Luke insisted it really didn't.

When they were both dressed and ready, Luke retrieved the wheelchair from the bedroom and held it steady as Bo eased himself into it by using his muscled arms to lift himself from the toilet seat and into the chair. Luke then grabbed the handles of the chair and navigated him through the rooms. Now that his arm had healed Bo could move around the house himself and most often he did, it was just that in the narrow hallways of the house it was sometimes easier for someone else to push him as he tended to hit his hands on the doorposts or against the furniture when he did it.

As soon as they were outside Bo took over and did it for himself. Luke had the egg basket for the eggs, and Bo would help him. He _helped_ Luke with his chores. He held the basket while Luke gathered the eggs.

That seemed to be all he did now, he _helped_ them to do things. He wanted so badly to do them for himself but he couldn't, so he helped. Back inside he took the seat cleared for him at the table. There wasn't much room in the narrow kitchen so Jesse had pushed the table closer to the other side, which meant that Bo couldn't get past it at all on that side, but had more room to move on the other.

As the family took their places at the table, Luke to his right and Jesse to his left, he waited for Jesse to say grace before he even considered reaching for the food. The last time he tried to sneak a morsel was shortly after his casts had been removed…his uncle didn't even call him on it. He didn't want to be treated that way by them. He knew that Uncle Jesse was just feeling sorry for him, but still, it was as if he thought Bo couldn't handle the reprimand anymore when really Bo wanted nothing more than for Uncle Jesse to give him that warning glare or for Daisy to slap the back of his hand. That was when he stopped even trying.

After they finished eating he helped with the dishes. Daisy would wash them and give them to him so he could dry them and put them on the table until she could put them away in the cupboard that was now out of Bo's reach. Most of the day he would help her with things like that, Holding stuff for her and handing her things. Or he would be doing the same for the other two members of his family, holding the nails for Luke and passing the tools to Jesse…that was as useful as he could make himself.

He wished desperately that there was something he could do where he was doing the work instead of the symbolic helping he was doing at the moment. It wasn't any real help, it was just to make him feel better and it didn't really work. Maybe it would have if he had been unaware of it, but he was only too well aware of it.

Luke headed out to work on the back forties and it was then that Bo was stuck back at the farm. Jesse did his best for him and so did Daisy, suggesting he'd enjoy his car magazines out in the sun while Daisy gently teased him about being able to be as lazy as he liked. Bo liked that because Daisy treated him then like nothing was wrong as she knew as everyone else did that before the accident he would have jumped at the opportunity to skirt his chores and relax in the sun. But now, he would give anything to be able to do just one chore on his own.

And anyway, it wasn't as if he could truly enjoy himself without Luke to hang around with. It was just that the work had to be done no matter what and that meant that Luke was the one who had to do it. It wasn't fair; it should be he who did the work because he was the one who had caused the trouble in the first place, it wasn't fair to force them to adapt their lives to fit his need. Luke hardly ever went to the Boars Nest anymore since Bo wouldn't go with him and Daisy wouldn't either if she didn't work there but because she did, Jesse also went frequently with her to make sure she was safe from the more rowdy customers as Bo and Luke used to do.

Cooter had started dropping by the farm more and more often as well. He could claim that it was because he loved their uncle Jesse's cooking as much as he liked, and he certainly never declined an invitation to the table. Yet it didn't escape Bo's notice that Cooter tended to help out with some of the work while he was there too. He wasn't sure whether they were thinking he wouldn't notice, or if it just wasn't a big deal to them.

One thing was for sure, Cooter didn't drop by only to work. He was a good friend and he came to spend time with Bo since he didn't leave the farm all that much anymore and Bo was grateful for it as well. Next to Cooter he didn't feel as if he were any less than he had been before. It was impossible to feel less worthy next to Cooter. He just had an easy and relaxed way that made it so hard to hold anything against him.

But he wasn't normal….no where near it although he liked everyone to believe he was getting better. Before they removed the casts and the physiotherapy to get his weakened arm muscle and leg muscle back to usual standard, Bo had thought that it wouldn't be a problem. When he had been in the newly built barn for the first time, and had seen the General there it had been impossible to think that it would be this hard.

Right now he couldn't understand that he hadn't already seen it coming.

One reason he never really went with them anywhere was that it was so much harder now what with getting the wheel chair along with them, and needing help in and out of the car as he had told them.

In reality he could have put up with that and he knew his family could too…it was the rest that got to him. It was how he couldn't even bare the thought to get back inside the General. If he wanted to, then Luke would help and he didn't doubt it. Heck, for his sake Luke would even have Cooter un-weld the door to make it easier for him without a second's hesitation. He knew that, he knew that all he had to do to go for a ride was to ask Luke…the only thing stopping him was himself. He just couldn't stand the thought of getting inside the car again.

While Luke was in the back forties, Bo once more found himself inside their special place in the barn where the General Lee still stood. He sure looked a lot better now than he had after Bo had crashed him in his mad escape. Being in there with it was no problem and he still enjoyed to run his hand over the cool metal and the rebel flag on the roof as far as he could reach it. Yet he barely wanted to look inside for the very thought of once more sliding in through the window covered him in cold sweat.

He swallowed back the tears that formed once more, forcing himself not to cry for Luke would know then that something else was wrong other than the usual. He hadn't even been able to tell Luke what he truly felt about riding in the General again, afraid of what his older cousin would think of him. He was halfway back across the farm yard when Luke got back, carrying his shirt in his hand after having been working hard in the heat.

"How ya doing Bo?" He grinned putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I'm okay." Bo shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

It had never been easy to get something past Luke, and lately it had been downright impossible since he was always on guard to make sure that Bo was okay.

"Nothing." Even as he said it he knew he wouldn't get away with it.

Luke sighed softly. "I'm sorry Bo, I really am."

"For what?" He frowned wondering what his cousin should be sorry for, it wasn't as if he had done anything wrong.

"I shouldn't have left ya alone, I should've stayed with ya. If I had, it wouldn't have happened."

The tone in Luke's voice allowed Bo to know how deeply Luke was feeling the guilt he spoke off. His cousin had always had a big heart and always been all too ready to step in for Bo when he needed help. Bo just wished he wouldn't always blame himself when something went wrong.

"It wasn't ya fault Luke," he told him softly. "Ya couldn't have known and if ya were there you could have ended up like me too and then where would we be? 'Sides, it was kinda my own fault."

"How do you mean?"

If he hadn't been so preoccupied wondering how he'd make Luke not blame himself, he would have heard the warning note in Luke's voice.

"Well, I wanted to avoid trouble, that's why I stayed home. But I just got into more trouble…"

"Bo, ya stayed home 'cause ya was feeling sick."

Luke said in a dangerously soft and quiet tone. That was when Bo realized the mistake of letting on as much as he had.

"Umm, Luke." Bo would rather have done anything than tell Luke this, but now that he had accidentally let it slip he had no choice. "I thought that I'd only get into a fight if I went, an' I didn't want to make any trouble for Uncle Jesse so I…umm…well I…" He broke off unable to finish.

Luke levelled him with a firm look, the one that had Bo wanting to search out his uncle and crawl up in his lap like when he was little. It was worse than when he had bet the General in a race and he had thought that was the worst mistake he had ever made. He had gone to Jesse, and that had been bad enough. While he knew Jesse still loved him, it had cut deep to hear what he said.

Now however there was no hope for any kind of comfort, and he felt lower than a snakes belly in the tire tracks. If he got away with this, and Luke didn't hate him, than that would be the biggest miracle he could ever hope for.

"Ya lied ta me about not feeling well?" Luke asked quietly.

"Luke, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Bo pleaded softly.

"How could ya lie about something like that, how could you just…?" Luke broke off, turned and stalked away shrugging into his shirt as he left.

Bo wanted to call out for him, but he knew he wouldn't come back. This time there would be no Luke to support him, and it was his own fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, just to confuse the heck out of you...Elenhin's written this chapter too lol. You see when she wrote the last chapter she just seemed to know where it was going and so we decided that she should write this one. Next chapter is definatly mine though lol.**

**another point, some of the great reveiwers dont seem to have a clue what is going on with the whole Bo was lying being sick thing...if this is the case you need to go and read my story Crossin' the Line before continuing with this or your not going to understand a lot lol.**

**anyway, as always read reveiw and enjoy!**

* * *

Luke was almost out of sight of both Bo and the farm before he even realized himself that he had stalked off. It had not really been a conscious though on his side, Luke was a man of action and so he just acted. While he was normally the most level headed of them, there were times when he didn't think at all and it was most often when the situation concerned his family's safety.

He supposed now that he had because if he had hit Bo when the boy stood no real chance of defending himself, he would never have forgiven himself for it. Yet…the idea had almost flown through his mind.

He found himself at the creek, quite ironically when he thought about it since it was one of Bo's favorite places when he needed to think. He smiled inwardly at all the times he had claimed that Bo had no need for a quiet place in which to do his thinking since he never did any thinking in the first place.

That thought could sometimes make him soften even when he was angry at his younger cousin, but not this time. This time Bo had neglected to think something through one time too many.

He was angry at Bo for lying to him, for making Luke think that it was his fault when he should never have left a sick Bo. There had been nothing wrong with him, and to think that Bo had tricked him hurt more than he wanted to admit even to himself. He had always thought that they were too close for that but if Bo could lie about that without a second thought, what else could he lie about?

He was angry at Bo for putting him, Luke, through all the guilt and all the shame he had carried since the accident.

He was angry at Bo for making him think that he had let his younger cousin down. Once when they were younger he had promised to do all in his power to keep him safe. He had thought that he had broken that promise but instead he found out that it never was in his power after Bo lied.

He was then angry at himself for not knowing that Bo was lying to him that night. If he had seen that, Jesse would have dragged Bo along and would have taken him to the woodshed the following day to make certain he never did try that again.

Luke knew that so very well, but he had missed it and because he couldn't even tell when his own cousin was lying to him, his baby cousin was now hurt so badly.

His heart ached for Bo everyday until he thought he wouldn't be able to take it anymore even if Bo did. He tried so hard to make amends to him every way he could. He wanted so much more than ever before to shield him from the cruelties of the world.

The first time he heard some less than flattering words spoken about the Duke boy in the wheelchair he had used his fists to silence them. It was only some of the trouble makers anyway and not the first time he had fought with them either.

Yet to protect Bo from knowing there were those saying such things about him, he had hidden the bruises under a buttoned shirt on a hot day and had not told his Uncle because he could not bare to see the look he knew would be in Bo's eyes if he found out.

He knew how much it bothered Bo; he could easily understand it since the two of them had always been so much like each other. He knew how he would feel, and he knew that was how Bo was feeling. Now he figured that maybe he didn't know his baby cousin as well as he thought, and it was that thought that brought the tears to his eyes as his heart screamed in pain.

He had tried to shield Bo from the cruelty of life even when others told him to stop cradling the boy and let him experience it. They had never understood just what it was that Luke was protecting though.

Bo had faced so many things, he'd been staring down a gun barrel or two and not all of them belonged to the father of a girl he brought home late. Bo knew about treachery from Boss Hogg, and dishonesty in the face of justice from Rosco. Yet he had always kept his innocence through it all, and that was what Luke had strove so hard to protect. It was also what Bo had shattered when he lied to Luke.

There were city folks who didn't consider a lie to be so very bad, but a Duke didn't lie. Luke had been raised by a code of honor as strong as that of the knights and Bo had just admitted to breaking it.

He thought about the days since the horrible accident, how terrified he had been that he would lose him. It was strange to think that after all they had been through, what might have come to cost him Bo was Bo himself.

It hadn't been easy, it had never been easy. Even after they knew Bo would be safe from further pain there were so many things they now had to think about that had never crossed their minds before. Managing Bo with a broken arm and leg was not so very hard, Luke knew full well what to do to help him. It was the fact that he was paralyzed that made it so much harder because there, they were sometimes fumbling around in the dark as to what Bo could do by himself and not.

While he still had the casts on Bo took it fairly easy and Luke would enjoy his company a lot of the time while he worked. Having Bo beside him to laugh and joke with made the chores so much easier, and he didn't mind the extra work the slightest. When he didn't have Bo to go off with it didn't matter that he spent more time working, as long as he had Bo beside him he really didn't care and he had always tried his best to make sure that Bo knew it.

The personal chores were exactly the same way. Caring for Bo in new ways, helping him with more things but once more he didn't mind. He enjoyed being able to be there for him after feeling as if he had failed him so badly.

He knew that Bo found it a slight bit embarrassing to need help with such daily adventures as going to the bathroom, and he found it amazing that Bo trusted so deeply in him that he never complained about it. He just couldn't imagine not helping Bo. It was so natural to him to always do all he could for Bo; anything else would be so alien that Luke would refuse to believe it.

He didn't mind it when Bo called his name softly in the middle of the night because he needed something; he just wanted to be there for his cousin. To him it wasn't even a chore at all nothing off it was, helping him to dress or to bath. He had nearly told his Uncle that he was crazy when he suggested that they should buy Bo tennis shoes to wear instead of the boots. He couldn't deny that it would be easier to help him put those on but it just didn't feel right to Luke, why should they deprive Bo of yet another thing he loved when there really was nothing much stopping him doing so?

Luke had always been the more practical one, and he had been the one who'd adapt a few every day items so that it would be easier for Bo to manage them. He had convinced Daisy to re arrange in the fridge so that Bo would have a better access to small snacks. He had put a small shelf beneath the cabinet where they kept the glasses so that Bo could reach those.

He was the one who had built the ramp up the porch steps and put a handle more suited for Bo on the screen door. He would see what Bo was trying to do, wanted to do or could not do and he would think out the best solution for it.

Seeing Bo experiment however, always scared him.

When the casts came off, Bo was suddenly more adventurous after having forcedly restrained himself. There was nothing to do about narrow doorways and such, so often they would push him from one room to another, but they had re arranged a few pieces of furniture so that they would present less of a problem.

Yet Bo would always find something new to try.

Luke had been outside when he heard a crash from the kitchen. He came running inside only to see Bo on the floor having tipped over one of the kitchen chairs. When Luke helped him up and tried to make sure that he was not hurt more than a few bruises Bo admitted that he wanted to see if he could manage to sit at the table. It didn't work as the kitchen chairs were too narrow and not near sturdy enough to be able to handle all of Bo's weight on one side as he tried to move himself from the wheelchair.

He had lost track of how many times Bo had crashed to the floor as he tried to pick up something he had dropped to the floor rather than ask them for help. He had fallen out of his bed trying to dress himself and reaching for his clothes so many times.

Luke wasn't only worried because his arm and leg were newly healed either. Breaking an arm was not the worst that could happen to Bo if he fell…so often once Luke helped him up was there also a bruise on his cheek or a lump under the thick curls on his head.

The truth was that Bo didn't always manage to catch himself and he could get seriously hurt if he fell and hit something, serious even for someone who was paralyzed when you started the calculation.

There was all the nights lately when Bo was suffering from nightmares and Luke would pad over to his bed and sit there stroking his hair and whisper to him to sooth him out of their grasps and back to sleep. Bo never even knew, he just slept right through it. Luke would sit there and look at his younger cousin and think about how much he meant to him. Every strand of golden hair, every look from those blue eyes and every glimmer of that golden heart that beat in his chest. He loved every bit of Bo Duke there was, but at times his immense love for his cousin only seemed to make some things harder.

He could never, no matter how angry he was at Bo, stop caring for him or stop helping him. It would be no more of a chore in the evening when he helped Bo to bed than it had been the evening before. No different to help him up and prepare for the day the morning after. Yet he feared that he would look at him differently, because how could he know that Bo wasn't lying to him again?

He was still trying to think of a solution to his problems when the farm once more came in sight as he headed back home.

Only to find out by his Uncle, that Cooter had called them from the jail….

Once more the mechanic had gotten himself in trouble and gotten arrested. From the phone call Jesse had learned that Cooter had been installing some new gizmo in a car and had gone off a bit over the end as he tried it out.

Rosco had placed the bail on two hundred dollars and while Cooter promised them that amount off on any future bills, plus a little extra for the inconvenience, going off to the jail to bail his friend out was the last thing Luke needed added to the burden that was already weighting down on him.

He would do it, but he would also say a few well deserved truths about Cooter and the way he used the brain he had supposedly been outfitted with by the good lord, but apparently never saw fit to make use off.

Bo had sought his refuge out in the barn beside the General once more after Luke had stalked away.

He was no spoilt child, he knew what he had done and he knew what it would mean. He was well aware of how deeply he had hurt Luke and he knew all too well that it would come between them until he could make amends.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was spoilt because he knew that Luke would never have done that. Luke had been raised by Jesse with the words that he had to look out for his younger cousins. Maybe he was spoilt because he knew that Luke would never have considered lying in such a way. He guessed that somewhere Jesse must have done something wrong when he was raising his youngest since he was obviously capable of doing such things. He had thought he was doing it to spare his uncle pain and saving him some money, but once more Bo Duke had proved how little he knew and how he never thought something through before he did it.

He was rubbing the back of his hand to his eyes locked in a losing battle with the tears hidden there when he heard Luke's voice. Startled he looked up at the sound of it. Yet the words he heard made him gasp.

Luke was raging about how stupid a certain someone was at times, and how he was growing weary of helping him out of every mess when he so clearly never listened to any bit of advice and just sat himself right down into the middle of it again.

Bo didn't need to hear anymore about 'ungrateful people with not even the good sense or brains that the good lord granted the turkey,' He didn't need to hear the anger in his voice as he raged.

It didn't take too much imagination for him to know who was the subject of Luke's anger.

Bo Duke.

It had been a losing battle before, but now Bo no longer even tried to fight it. Luke meant so much to him, and yet he had ruined it all with his foolishness. There was no longer anything left.

He had heard so many sad songs about people who were their own demise; he had never thought that he would make that mistake. Yet he had, and maybe Bo Duke had made the mistake because he was a mistake.

He didn't really care anymore; he couldn't say that it mattered. In Bo Duke's world only one thing really mattered so much that it could crush his heart, and he had already lost Luke.

Cooter had once, when he thought Bo was asleep, stretched out on a backseat in the garage and said to Luke that he was Bo's whole world. It was true.

Without Luke in his life there was nothing there for Bo either…..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey again, tis me and elenhin back with the new chapter written by moi. Hope you enjoy this as much as you seem to be enjoying the rest :-)**

**For those of you also reading the co-written one with both Elenhin and Jordyn called Letters from the War, I have to tell you this will be postponed for a while because of family problems arising that need to be taken care of. We apologise for the delay, but stick with us on that one, and we will get it back running a.s.a.p :-)**

**Read, reveiw and enjoy as always :-)**

* * *

The drive to town and back had given Luke the time he needed to calm down and think a little more rationally about everything. He had made it plain to Cooter that he wasn't happy with his friend, but had apologised rather quickly after as Cooter did nothing but raise an eyebrow at him.

Cooter never took any angry words said by the Dukes seriously, the only time they ever really insulted him, or tried to insult him, was when they were mad with each other or worried and they needed someone to vent their anger out onto and more often than not it was Luke who would do so.

So Cooter had done nothing but calmly invite the oldest Duke cousin back to his garage for a sit down and a much needed venting session about what Luke had been feeling all that time, how it felt to be lied to like that, how much it hurt that Bo hadn't thought to tell him sooner knowing how guilty Luke felt. Cooter had sat patiently for as long as it was that Luke needed and at the end said a few calm choice words to the emotionally confused young man, calming his nerves as best he could.

Needless to say Luke not only felt a little embarrassed at the end of the tirade but also a little ashamed at himself for walking away from Bo as he had done given the fact that Bo couldn't just run after him and try to make amends anymore. He didn't even give Bo the chance to explain properly why he had kept this so long from him…had just taken it to heart and stormed away….probably hurting his cousin in the process and that was not something Bo needed at the moment.

Luke sighed as he felt the wind sweep his dark locks back from his face from the open window of the pick up truck. He hadn't had the heart to drive the General since the accident because he knew it would never be the same without Bo and Bo had made no move to signify he wanted to go out in it either. Luke couldn't figure that out either….was Bo perhaps thinking that he could no longer get in the General because of his legs? Did he perhaps not want to ask Luke to help him in because it was just another indignity for him to endure?

Sometimes the way Bo was feeling was a puzzle to work out, even for Luke who knew him and could read him better than anyone. If only Luke had known just how much more complicated Bo was about to get…

* * *

Jesse looked sadly out the window to the barn where Bo finally pushed himself back out from. The young man's eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks tear stained and still glistening in the gentle sunlight that was nearing setting. Jesse didn't know why it was that Bo was crying, nor did he know why Luke was taking so long in getting toCooter, but piecing together what little he could from the clues that he had, he would say that Bo and Luke had had a fight about something.

Since the accident this had become practically a once in a lifetime thing to see the two boys at odds with each other. Sure Bo didn't agree with what Luke was trying to tell him sometimes but they never really argued about it, Luke was patient enough to sit and let Bo vent until he was calm enough that Luke could explain rationally what he had been trying to before.

Bo hadn't cried after talking with Luke for a long time so this now sudden appearance of Bo looking like he had cried his heart out and Luke not having gone to his cousin and reassuring him of where he was going and how long he would be worried Jesse greatly. The last thing he needed was for Bo to now feel like he had no hope left in the world….there was no telling what Bo might do.

Bo finally arrived dejectedly at the base of the ramp and Jesse was about to go out there and help when he saw Bo grab the railing that Luke had built beside it and attempt to pull himself up the gently sloping ramp in his wheelchair. Jesse could see the fall coming a mile off and quickly darted outside as fast as he could…if it had been Luke then Bo wouldn't have hit the floor….as it was he wasn't there and Jesse couldn't get there quick enough.

He knelt down to Bo who lay sprawled on the floor, not moving. For a moment, Jesse's hear skipped several beats as he also noticed crimson red starting to seep onto the wood. He rolled Bo over gently to see thankfully that he was awake, just sporting a gash across the top of his right eye that would also be joined fairly soon by a large bruise. More heart wrenching though was the fact that Bo had tears in his eyes once more as he looked up shamefully and pleadingly at his Uncle. Bo had fallen many times since he had become wheelchair bound….why was this affecting him so badly.

Without a word, Jesse retrieved the runaway wheelchair that had been sent trundling away as Bo had fallen and helped Bo back into it before pushing him gently up the ramp and to his spot at the kitchen table, noticing how Bo hung his head and suddenly found the tablecloth a lot more interesting than anything else in the room.

After a few moments of listless staring, Bo yelped and jerked in pain as something was pressed gently but firmly over the cut on his head, which he soon recognised to be a moonshine soaked clean rag. It wasn't that hard to tell that because of its distinctive smell and the feeling of white hot pain for the first few seconds as the alcohol did its work. After that however he didn't make a move or a sound, just thinking about what had happened….he couldn't be this dependant on everyone anymore because everyone really did think of him as a burden. He needed to learn to get around by himself until he could go somewhere else and take care of himself there.

It was however at that moment that Luke stepped through the door, calling his Uncle's name until he saw the scene at the table.

"Uncle Jesse….Bo what…what happened!"

Luke rushed over to take a look at Bo's head as soon as Jesse wordlessly lifted the washcloth from the cut and Luke couldn't hold back a wince at the gash that now glared out at him. Bo shifted uncomfortably under Luke's gentle probing, wondering why Luke was even bothering now that Bo knew the truth about how he felt.

After what felt like an age, though in reality it was only a couple of minutes, Luke finally pulled back and stood with his hands on his hips but asking softly.

"C'mon then what happened?"

Jesse looked to Bo, usually Bo would tell him with a non-committal shrug and a flippant response, but this time he didn't say anything only continued to look blankly at the tablecloth. Luke frowned worriedly; this wasn't like Bo…surely him walking off like he had hadn't affected him so badly…

Luke reached over to place a hand on Bo's shoulder gently but pulled back when Bo shrugged gently out of the touch before gripping the wheels of his wheelchair and manoeuvring himself out of the kitchen and down the hallway calling back to Jesse.

"I'm gonna lie down Uncle Jesse….wake me up when supper's done will ya?"

Luke looked to Jesse as Bo wheeled himself out the room, watching as Bo banged his knuckles against the doorframe of their bedroom, shaking his head.

"Uncle Jesse what happened? What's going on?"

Jesse too had been watching Bo, just as puzzled if not more so than Luke and wanting so desperately to be helping his youngest charge, but knowing it would not be accepted should it be offered.

"I don't know…I was hoping you could tell me….Bo tried pulling himself up the ramp using the rail and only succeeded in pulling himself out the chair. He hit his head quite bad but I don't think he's got concussion….looks like he's more wore out from cryin' than anythin' else…"

Luke sighed and looked towards the bedroom.

"Me and him had a bit of an argument is all Uncle Jesse….he probably didn't realise that ya were in the house and he knew I wasn't because I'd gone ta get Cooter…he's probably waiting for me to put him in bed…"

Jesse nodded, not entirely convinced but turned away and continued preparing the evening supper while Luke headed for their room. He very nearly stopped breathing when he saw Bo carefully manoeuvring himself up out the chair and onto the bed when his hand slipped out from beneath him…

Luke was quick to leap over the bed and grab his cousin before he could fall and hit his head again, and gently pulled him onto the bed, swallowing and trying to cease the shaking of his own hands.

"Bo….what's gotten into you…ya know ya can't do this by yerself…."

But he frowned as Bo gave no answer, only shrugged out of Luke's grip and placed his hands on the bed, gently lowering himself down until his shoulders and head could feel the pillow beneath him. Once there he closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of his older cousin, letting him know that the conversation, not that there was one to begin with, was over.

Luke shook his head and stood up, knowing with Bo like he was there was no way he was going to get a word out of his younger cousin. He left the room with a gentle sigh and reluctantly walked to the living room….no longer feeling secure leaving his cousin alone.

Bo lay on his bed, but opened his eyes as soon as he heard Luke leave the room, glancing around. He was stuck here now and to be truthful he didn't really want to be stuck in the bed…he wanted to be outside with Luke, mucking around and joking like they used to do, driving around in the General Lee without shaking and being covered in cold sweat from a new fear that was ruining his life slowly but surely. He didn't know how much longer he could cope with this…especially when Luke wasn't with him anymore.

There was only two choices left…..either resign himself to having Jesse and Daisy help him and leave Luke to his own devices….or put himself in one of the institutes that the doctor's had originally talked about…and he really didn't want to be a bother to his cousins and uncle anymore.

He reached into sock drawer that was within reach and pulled out one of the business cards that the doctor had given him….the phone was only a wheelchair run away…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Back again with another chapter, me and Elenhin are working hard on this, s'just the ideas come and then we find we havent got as much time as we'd like to write it lol. Anyway, Elenhin's chapter this turn, so read reveiw and enjoy!**

* * *

Two days later Luke was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Bo. His younger cousin refused to talk with him about it and kept trying to do things he knew he couldn't. When Luke woke up in the morning and looked over to his bed, Bo was already half out of the bed trying to reach his clothes. Luke flew out of his own bed and pulled him back before he could crash to the floor.

Over the course of two days, dressing Bo had turned into a chore. He hadn't minded it the slightest before, but now it had turned into a battle of will. It reminded him of a toddler sitting on the floor shouting 'me do it' when it was something he obviously couldn't.

Bo yanked the socks from Luke, not accepting the fact that it was so much easier for Luke to just help him, instead he only got an angry glare for trying. Luke sighed as he picked Bo's boots up from the floor.

"Leave 'em." Bo suddenly said as he shifted around.

"What?" Luke frowned at him.

"Leave 'em." Bo said again and Luke shook his head.

"I don't get it?" He frowned at Bo. "What do ya mean?"

"Just leave 'em, it ain't like I need them anyways." Bo said angrily. "I ain't gonna be walking anywhere so it ain't like it matters."

"Ya wanna go around in yer socks?" Luke really couldn't understand this.

"If it's that important I can always git some tennis shoes, can't I?" Bo demanded.

He felt as if he was breaking up inside. The gesture of Luke helping him with his boots every morning had meant so much to him, he had appreciated it so much but knowing that it was all just something Luke forced himself to put up with had turned it into something cruel.

Because, when Bo's feet were limp, Luke had to do all the work to make the tight fitting boots fit snugly as they were supposed to, and though he had gotten better at it, it still wasn't easy.

Luke sighed. "Bo, what is this all about?"

"It's about me." Bo snarled at him. He hated being so nasty to Luke, but he guessed it didn't really matter since Luke didn't really care about him anyhow. "Why can't ya let me do it the way I want to?" He reached for the wheel chair, intending to move himself from the bed to the chair. Yet Luke was there, picking him up and moving him over to sit in it.

"Because I don't want ya to git hurt Bo, ya know ya can't do this." He told him softly.

Bo shook his head. "I know ya say I can't but that's fer me ta decide what I can an' can't do." He started to wheel himself out of the room, and Luke winced inwardly when he once more scraped his knuckles against the door post. He guessed it was just another stage Bo had to go through learning how to deal with his handicap.

He had heard that anger and depressions were common, and he could understand it, yet he wished Bo would let him help rather than to hurt himself. Even before the bruise he gave himself falling on the ramp had faded he had given himself one on his chin falling in the bathroom. His knuckles were scraped and his hands bruised.

He sighed and followed him out to the kitchen; Bo had already taken his place at the table and was being a bit more decent to Daisy and to Jesse than he had been to Luke. While he was happy he spared their cousin and their uncle his anger, it was wearing on him to be the one who had to take the brunt of it. It was wearing him down fast to always have Bo snapping at him.

Like when his cousin was reaching for the milk pitcher, it was too far away from him and Luke knew that leaning that much forward and sideways would have him fall face down on the table, so he grabbed the pitcher and set it down in front of Bo.

He hadn't expected to be thanked for it at the moment, but he was not ready for Bo to suddenly start ignoring it. He looked at him in surprise as Bo kept nibbling at his toast as if he hadn't even seen the pitcher.

It angered Bo that he couldn't reach across the table without Luke having to play the hero and coming to his rescue, getting it for him and being the good guy. It was as if he was telling the world that Bo Duke was useless. Still, he needed a drink of something, and that was now.

"Daisy, could ya hand me the Juice please?" He asked; that one was well out of his reach even if he could move as before.

Daisy reached it to him, but this time Jesse knew something was up.

"Bo, didn't ya want the milk afore?" He asked. "Seemed like it ta me, when Luke handed it to ya."

"Well, I changed my mind, I want juice." Bo looked down at the table top.

"Bo, it's perfectly okay fer ya to change ya mind, but I thought I taught ya to be polite, I ain't heard as much as one word 'o thanks out o' ya."

"Sorry Uncle Jesse," Bo mumbled.

"It ain't me ya ought ta say sorry to. I'd say it's ya cousin." Jesse told him gently, he had noticed that Bo was suddenly snapping more and more at Luke. While he could understand the frustration the young man had to be feeling, it wasn't fair to take it out on the one who was giving up the most to help him.

Bo looked down at the table. "May I be excused?" He asked.

Jesse shook his head. "I really think there's something ya's ought ta say."

"Sorry." Bo mumbled the word, "May I be excused now?"

Jesse sighed and nodded his permission, seeing Bo head out into the living room. His guitar was now propped in the corner beside the sofa, since it was much easier for him to get it there, and he had taken to playing it a great deal more than he normally did before.

Luke tried to give him some space so he wouldn't make matters any worse, but that evening things really came to a head between the two cousins. With Jesse out in the field and Daisy at the Boars Nest, Luke had answered the phone.

It was all he could do to be civil to the lady making the call. At first he had thought it was a mistake and had nearly told her off, then as she explained what had been going on Luke had changed his opinion about what had happened. He had still told her a very firm no though.

Then he went off to find Bo, he looked around outside only to find him in the barn beside the General.

"Bo, we need to talk." He said sternly.

"Bout what?" Bo muttered.

"About why we'd get a call from some institution." Luke said in a hard voice. "Bo, why the heck did ya call 'em fer? What's that about?"

"I called them to see if it could be arranged." Bo mumbled, angry, but also afraid now.

"Why?" Luke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cause they can help me there." Bo mumbled, unable to face him.

"Bo, I'm happy ta help ya." Luke shook his head, unable to understand it. "I'll do anything I can ta help ya, if there's something I've done wrong I'm sorry, but if that's it ya gotta tell me."

Bo looked at him with eyes filled of pain, wondering what made him put on a caring face when he was really so tired of it. It wasn't like Luke to act that way.

"Bo, this is something we both need to learn how to adjust to, so if I do something wrong, it's important that you tell me." Luke went on.

Bo wanted to go to him and be comforted, to have him assure he loved him. It was a nice lie to live in; pretending that nothing was wrong when Luke hugged him, but it had to be a lie and his uncle had raised him to be honest. Instead Bo found that his temper flared.

"What is it to ya?" He demanded. "I want ya ta leave me alone, but ya ain't doing that."

"Because I'm afraid ya's gonna get hurt." Luke sighed.

He would, Bo thought, for if so then it would be even more work for him.

Luke sighed again and looked at his cousin, glancing at his feet. It looked so wrong with him just wearing socks and no boots. Jesse hadn't said anything about it yet, assuming like he had that it was more of a phase for Bo. Still Luke worried because he could still get hurt, and besides that, it just felt wrong.

"Well don't ya worry none, 'cause I can take care o' myself just fine." Bo flared.

That was enough for Luke; it was the one thing he couldn't take to hear. It was the one thing that made him snap in anger, forming hurtful words in his mouth because he was so hurt himself, and he needed to divert the pain.

"Oh yeah, sure ya can. Sure ya can, ya's great at it, ain't ya." He spat angrily, snapping at Bo the same way that Bo had been snapping at him lately. "Ya call falling on ya face taking care o' ya self?"

If he had heard anyone else say those words to his cousin, his little darling cousin, he would have hit them. Anyone doing that to Bo would have found out just how hard Luke could punch. Now he was the one saying it, and there was no one there to stop him with a punch. Not before all the things that had been fuelling the sense of his own failure had been vented.

"Well I don't need ya help!" Bo flared. He was just as angry himself, Angry because he was now reduced to an annoying burden. Hurt because he could no longer be the same companion to Luke as he had always been before, and it was more than he could handle.

"Yeah, that was kinda obvious when ya lied ta me!" Luke shouted, it was the one thing he didn't want to throw in his face. Yet it is the hurt closest to the surface that makes it out first. It was his anger at himself and his failure to detect the lie that made him lash out at Bo.

"Then why don't ya send me off to that institution?" Bo demanded. "Wouldn't have ta deal with me there. I bet that would suit ya just fine, an' ya could just forget about me, I bet ya'd like that?" There was just a tiny edge of uncertainty in his voice. A small tremor, a plea for Luke to discover how he truly felt.

Any other time Luke would have picked up on if even before Bo was aware he had done it. Now, the alarm rang on deaf ears…Luke couldn't decipher it past his own hurt.

"Ya know, that's starting to sound just fine." He turned away and walked away. If he had seen Bo, looked in his eyes, then he would have crumbled to the ground as his knees gave out. The hurt in his eyes was as evident as if his heart had been lying shattered on the ground.

Luke stalked off, for the second time leaving Bo beside the car that meant so much to them, the symbol of what they were to each other. The General had been patched up to like new, but some other things were still broken.

A small salty stream trickled down the orange paintjob, while a few more drops were soaked up by the dirt between the barn and the house. Two hearts both weeping from the same cut, but neither of them aware of the other, both so caught up in their own pain.

Then the last drop hung quivering as it came to stop and Bo rubbed at his eyes. It wasn't really a decision; it was more like the only thing left in his head. The fact that Luke now wanted him out of his life.

He'd grant his cousin his last wish.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ...um...uh...alright I'm so very very very sorry for making this update so late and keeping you all waiting. I had a bad case of writer's block and also got swamped by some other things and so kinda got sidetracked. But its here now, ya dont have ta wait fer this one any more...just the next one to be written by Elenhin :-)**

Read, Reveiw and keep it 'tween the itches y'all. Enjoy

* * *

Luke grabbed a tighter hold on Bo's wrist as he recalled the haunting turn of events, realising now how much he had to have hurt Bo with his words. He had vowed when all this had began to help Bo and support him and make him feel more loved now than ever before….which was a pretty hard task for him to do seeing as he already loved Bo with all his heart and more.

But now, as he looked down at his younger cousin, helpless to do anything but provide soft comforting words that he wasn't even sure Bo believed anymore and to keep his younger cousin from falling to his death on the rocky ground below. He kept willing Bo to hold on; urging him to keep talking so he knew his cousin was still with him behind the frantic babble of noise that resided in the background.

It felt like an eternity before anyone came over to him, but in reality it was only a couple of minutes before Uncle Jesse's old face loomed into sight beside him and a paramedic's appeared on the other. Jesse spoke to him first, and Luke couldn't help but sigh in slight relief as he heard the kind old voice.

"Ya's done great Luke….ya just need ta hold him a little bit longer….alright?"

Luke nodded, swallowing. He couldn't feel his shoulder's anymore one of them having taken Bo's weight and the other both his and Bo's, the arm that was attached to it having been wrapped solidly around one of the stockier bush trunks that thankfully resided near by. The paramedic lay down on the other side of him and looked over the edge to Bo, asking quietly.

"What's his name?"

"Bo…Bo Duke…."

The paramedic nodded and looked back to Bo, calling gently

"Bo….Bo son can ya hear me?"

Bo looked up and nodded, his whole body trembling with cold and fear so much that he didn't trust himself to speak.

"Alright Bo I'm Terry and I'm going to be the one in charge of helping you today, listen….we'll be getting you up here with us in just a short time, but I need ya to tell me now, do ya have any injuries?"

Bo paused for a moment, closing his eyes. His whole back felt as though it was on fire, his shoulder throbbing painfully and the back of his head also starting to pound. He hadn't noticed how much he hurt before, but now the adrenaline was starting to wear down, he began to notice it more. He quickly relayed the information to Terry, his words starting to slur a little as he fought unconsciousness, trying to stay awake for Luke's sake. Anymore weight on Luke's shoulder would be unbearable for his cousin and he wasn't about to hurt Luke more than he already had done.

All three people looking down to Bo noticed the depletion in the young man and knew that they had to move fast.

"Alright, let's get him up here. Bo keep listening to me okay….we're going to pass you down a rope, it's got a lasso on the end of it. I need you to slip it over your body as much as possible alright…."

Bo nodded, looking up to see Luke smiling gently down at him, the confidence in his younger cousin shining through so clearly in his blue eyes. Jesse too was looking down at him, nodding reassuringly and smiling softly. He shakily let go of the rock he was clinging to with his free hand as the rope brushed his side and slipped it over his head so it hung diagonally over his body. With one arm wrenched in the air that was the best he could do.

Jesse sighed softly and spoke as soothingly as he could to the frightened and traumatised young man below him.

"There's a good boy Bo….now ya just listen ta what's gonna happen an' you'll be up here and safe with us in no time."

Terry smiled over at Jesse before looking back to the team on the other end of the rope, which consisted of Cooter, Daisy, and the other paramedic. He gave them the thumbs up and they pulled the rope taught. He then looked to Luke.

"Alright now, here's what's gotta happen. We don't want to risk damaging your shoulders anymore than what could be done already, so I want you to let the rope do as much of the work as possible, alright? We're going to slowly pull Bo up here, all you need to do is keep a hold of him and pull when ya feel ya can."

Luke swallows gently and nodded, looking back down to Bo.

"Yeah I got it….lets just get him up here…."

With that, everything seemed to move that much faster. Jesse took up his position on the other end of the rope while Terry stayed beside Luke, helping to guide him and monitor both the boy's progress, ready to stop things if they got too bad for either one of them.

Luke heard the call to go and instantly started to help pull Bo up with his arms, using the one wrapped round the tree branch to pull himself away from the edge, thus helping Bo up too. He was quick to get his pulls in time with the rope so as not to jar his or Bo's shoulder, but couldn't help the gasps of pain that escaped his throat. It wasn't far to pull Bo up but it felt like miles.

Terry looked over concerned to Luke, gently coaching him, helping him to regulate his breathing to help decrease the flow of pain he knew would be coursing through the man's muscles. It wasn't too long before Terry could reach down and clamp another hand round Bo's free wrist and helped to pull him the rest of the way, easing him over the edge of the cliff and quickly lying him on his back, removing the rope while everyone else whooped for joy and relief.

Luke lay a little way away, gasping for air before getting shakily to his feet and stumbling over to Bo, sinking beside him, holding his hand.

"Ye gonna….be fine….Bo…."

Bo looked up at his older cousin, his eyes half closed and his breathing slightly laboured with pain and the shock of what had happened starting to sink in.

"M'sorry….Luke…."

"No Bo….No I'm sorry I should…never ever have said those things. I didn't have no right…to say them…"

Terry knew that the two could keep tossing this back and forth but knew it wouldn't be good for Bo to get so worked up, thus stepping in.

"Look there isn't time for this. I want to get him to a hospital as soon as possible with as few complications as possible and arguing isn't going to help anything, so save it for another time….okay? Brock, I need a back board and neck brace down here please! Bo, I need ya ta keep very still for me."

Terry moved to Bo's head, placing his hands on either side to stop him from moving it while Luke continued to hold his hand, staying within range so Bo could still see him, ignoring the furious burning pain in his shoulders that threatened, as it did Bo, to pull him into unconsciousness.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group were beside him and Bo, Daisy gently wrapping her arms round Luke's waist and Cooter, Jesse and Brock helping with the back board and neck brace. Daisy gently guided Luke out the way, knowing that he wasn't in any condition to help with what they needed to do and so started walking him gently up to the ambulance while the others reassured the young man that Luke was fine, and he would see him in a minute.

Luke sat opposite the empty gurney, smiling gently as Daisy draped a blanket around his trembling shoulders and wrapped her arms around him again.

"Ya saved him Luke….ya saved his life…"

Luke swallowed and shook his head

"I wouldn't have had ta if'n I didn't say the things I did in the first place…"

Daisy sighed and rubbed his back gently, holding his hand and pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

"Luke, one way or another things were gonna get to Bo eventually. He ain't been copin' well with this change, we's all seen it over the past 6 months…."

"No….Daisy ya don't understand. I made it worse…."

She frowned and shook her head.

"Luke ya done nothin' but help and support Bo, how on earth could ya make it worse by doin' that!"

"Daisy….the night of the accident….Bo lied. He wasn't ill at all he just wanted ya stay home. I got angry with him fer lyin' and he went and tried to put himself in some institution. Luckily I found out 'afore he could, but we argued an'…an' I wound up sayin' him bein' out of my life was startin' ta sound like a good idea…."

Just hearing those words back made him feel sick to his stomach and he couldn't stop the tears that welled in his eyes. He hated to show emotion because it made him seem weak in other people's eyes, he needed to keep things bottled up because he couldn't bother other people with his burdens, everyone had their own problems and they sure didn't need to be dealing with his too.

But now, as he realised just how badly he had torn Bo's spirit and confidence in him and their love and how close he had come to losing his baby brother for the second time in less than a year he just couldn't stop the waterfalls that cascaded down his cheeks and into Daisy's shoulder as she pulled him close and rested his head there.

Daisy was shocked to say the least at Luke's breakdown and the words that he said had been spoken….but now at least everything seemed to fall into place. Poor Bo had become so worked up that he couldn't decipher anymore whether Luke was serious in what he said or was saying things he knew weren't true, and those words had to have hit him so very very hard for him to take the most drastic solution of all.

She looked up as she heard the commotion outside and saw Bo being lifted on the back board and carried towards the ambulance, his head strapped into a brace and his limbs strapped to the board to keep him still. She softly squeezed Luke again before whispering her goodbye, promising to talk with him more later at the hospital as the paramedics shooed her out the back of the ambulance.

As the doors closed, the last thing she saw was both her cousin's having oxygen masks pressed over their faces to help them breathe a little easier and the sight of their hands entwining together in a loving, reassuring hold. She sighed as Jesse took her in his arms and guided her to the pick up truck….she prayed that things wouldn't get worse….they just couldn't…so many lines had been crossed already…and it just seemed like there were always more and more being added. What scared her was…she didn't know how much more either cousin could endure.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey all...I am very sorry for the lack of updating quickly. I have hit a lull in my writing and updating and even though this is the wonderful Elenhin's chapter I kinda lost track...but i'm back on now and will try so hard to update quicker. Sorry fer keeping you waiting guys, keep reveiwing._**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Luke lay back and tried just to breath for a moment. He hated hospitals, and he hated hospital beds; they were hard and lumpy and that didn't help with his back right now. They had given him a shot that was supposedly gonna help with the pain but it hadn't done anything much yet except make him feel like he was falling asleep. His whole body felt like it weighed a ton.

It wasn't anything really bad; he just had a lot of muscle damage all of which caused by trying to hold up Bo for such a long time. It would heal, it would just be very painful while it did and so he didn't really want to use them at all. They had fitted him with a sling for his left arm, and his right rested beside him.

They alternated between numb, aching and a sensation that was like if someone used his arms for a pincushion jamming down a few thousands needles at one time. In a way he was almost glad that his brain wasn't exactly working at the moment, he could think, but it was just not worth the trouble. Then he heard a soft moan from the other bed.

Turning his head to look at his younger cousin he felt like moaning himself. His neck hurt so very bad.

"Bo?" He mumbled.

"Luke," Bo groaned. "It hurts, Luke."

"I know Bo, I know, ya's just gotta hang on there." Luke told him, wincing as the side of his neck started burning with pain.

He tried to turn his head back to see if it would lessen the pain, but then he heard Bo moan again. The kid was really hurting bad, and Luke had never been able to take his cousin in pain, no matter what his own condition was like. When he turned his head and saw those pain filled eyes looking at him, his heart just melted. As long as he could crawl over to his baby cousin he would.

Sitting up hurt bad, swinging his feet down on the floor had him moaning with pain and walking the short distance between the two beds was like walking through a nightmare, but as long as he got to Bo in the end, it didn't matter one iota.

"I'm here Bo," he said softly as he dropped down beside him on the bed.

"Luke, it hurts so bad." Bo looked up at him with moist eyes.

"I'm here now, I 's gonna take care o' ya." Luke promised trying to block out his own pain. "Where's it hurt the most?" He asked softly, just as he had always done when Bo was nothing more than a small child.

"Me back an' me legs." Bo moaned and Luke nodded slowly pulling Bo in an embrace. He rested his back against the headboard of Bo's bed and let his younger cousin lean against him as he softly hummed to sooth the younger man. When Bo was hurting or was feeling sick he wanted the comfort and closeness of his family and as long as Luke was breathing he would give Bo just that.

Luke had done that countless times with him as he was a child, if Bo knew he was safe in someone's arms it didn't matter so much to him if it hurt. Right now Luke could not take the pain away, it just wasn't in his power and with only one free arm to use and that one that was burning with pain there was only so little he could do for his cousin anyway.

However it was enough for Bo just knowing he was leaning against his older cousin, his protector, made it seem as if the pain magically lessened. He relaxed and Luke could tell the difference as he held him.

Bo was his to protect.

In the mean time the doctor had been explaining everything to Jesse and Daisy, assuring them that both boys were going to be fine. In fact the reason it had taken them so long to get back was because the doctor wanted them to consider Bo's future. The problem was that the best future the doctor saw for Bo was one that both Dukes were against and quite sure Luke would be too. The doctor had been informed of what had been transpiring and how the accident had come about and decided that Bo was suffering a sever depression due to his condition.

His suggestion was that Bo would be admitted to therapy once he was healed, but not only to learn how to cope with his handicap when it came to moving and doing things for himself. They also claimed that he needed help to accept that he was handicapped, saying that if Bo got that help he would not only accept it, but enjoy his life as it were.

Jesse however took that way of thinking a little differently. To Jesse it sounded as if they thought that signing Bo up to talk with some old man would magically make all his problems go away, and anyone who believed that didn't know his youngest at all.

In the end it became apparent that it was completely pointless for the doctor to try and convince Jesse. He would let Bo know what they had suggested and if Bo wanted it, then Jesse would let them do that. If Bo didn't want to do that, then there was no way Jesse would allow it. He knew his youngest and he knew that forcing him into some form of rehabilitation he didn't want would never work. In fact, it was the worst thing you could ever do to Bo.

When he and Daisy were finally able to walk into the boy's room, he was not the slightest bit surprised to see both boys in one bed. In fact, it reassured him a little to see that because it gave him a small sign that maybe Bo was starting to recover from the so called 'depression' on his own. Luke looked up at them with hazy and slightly foggy eyes whereas Bo didn't stir. Jesse suspected he was asleep and he knew it for a fact when Daisy went and kissed her cousins face and he didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Mr. Duke, you need your rest." The doctor told Luke pointedly.

"He was hurting." Luke looked up at Jesse blinking.

"Looks ta me as if yer hurtin' a great deal ya'self Luke." Jesse told him softly. "Ya sure yer up ta lookin' after yer cousin tha' way?"

"Yeah," Luke answered wearily. His back and arms felt as if they had numbed off completely. "Don't wake him up, he just went to sleep." He gave Daisy a small smile as she bushed his dark locks away from his forehead and kissed his cheek.

"S'kay Daisy." He mumbled. The fact that his eyelids dropped heavily and his eyes remained foggy made Jesse lay down the law thought.

"Luke, ya git back ta ya own bed an' sleep now." He sated firmly. "Yer looking plain tuckered out, an' we's gonna need ya rested, especially Bo." He took his youngest from the oldest and settled him before helping the oldest back to his own bed.

"Uncle Jesse, Bo was hurtin' pretty bad before." Luke told him, wanting them to know so that his cousin wouldn't wake up in pain. "He said his back an' his legs were hurtin' him really bad."

Daisy gasped and Jesse looked at his oldest concerned. "We're gonna take care o' him." He told him softly. "Don't worry about Bo now, ya know I'm gonna take care o' him, an' I 's gonna have the doc here look over him so he won't be hurtin' when he wakes up."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Luke mumbled as eventually exhaustion won out and he fell asleep, finally satisfied knowing that his cousin would be safe with his uncle as he slept.

"That's not possible." The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but your nephew must be mistaking what Beauregard said. Beauregard would not be able to feel any pain in his legs."

"Luke knows what he's talking about." Jesse stated firmly.

"Mr. Duke, your nephew is exhausted." The man sighed. "What he most likely meant was that he had been complaining about a pain in his arms and shoulders."

Daisy shook her head. "No, Uncle Jesse, ya heard him."

Jesse nodded. "There is one thing about Luke, sir. When he says something about Bo, he means it. An' I don't care how exhausted he is, he means wha' he says' an' he ain't ever been wrong. If he says Bo was a' complainin' his legs was a hurtin' then his legs was hurtin'."

"Sir, your nephew is paralyzed; he probably hit his legs and therefore thinks that it should hurt. His brain is telling him that hitting his legs would hurt, and therefore he is feeling the pain. It's normal for someone with his condition." The doctor tried to assure them.

Jesse wasn't convinced. He walked over to his youngest bed and lifted the cover. Bo had always been more ticklish than Luke… or rather, Luke had always been better at hiding it. Now he took Bo's left ankle and brushed his finger against the sole of his foot. Bo still slept soundly, but for Jesse and Daisy there was no way to miss the way Bo's toes twitched slightly.

Jesse turned to the doctor, a sarcastic smile on his face. "I reckon yer gonna tell me tha' was a natural reaction fer someone in his condition." He stated. It wasn't in his nature to be rude, but when someone wasn't listening to what he told them about his younglings Jesse's temper came into play. "Tha' his brain told him tha' he should be a' reacting tha' way an' so he does." He covered Bo's feet with the cover again since he didn't want the boy to get cold.

"We need to run some tests." The doctor said seriously.

"Then I'd appreciate if ya would git started on it." Jesse stated.

Five minutes later Bo had been woken up, and once Jesse had assured him it was all okay he allowed himself to be taken away.

Jesse sighed as he watched them take Bo out, the poor boy was to tired to understand why they were suddenly gonna run more tests. He mumbled a few confused and sleepy questions to Jesse, and once he was assured that Luke was okay and Jesse was going to wait for him to come back he relaxed.

While they waited for him to come back Jesse sent Daisy to find the cafeteria and some food for them as he sank down in a chair. Luke was going to want the news as soon as he woke up. He would probably complain that he wasn't woken so that they could tell him, yet as exhausted as he had been Jesse was not sure he would comprehend it fully.

Not since Luke had given them the crucial information for it without even realizing what it meant. He couldn't wait to be allowed to tell both boys. It was starting to look as if the family was finally going to be whole again.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I'm bad...I am very very naughty...I promised to update quicker and I didn't. I am very very sorry everyone, totally my fault. Hey college starts again soon so my updates will be more regular I swear...hope you enjoy this chapter :-)_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisy looked up as she heard a soft moan and smiled, standing up as she saw Luke blearily open his eyes and lifting one hand up to rub them with a hiss of pain. The boys had slept all night and most of the next day too, tired out but certainly well rested.

"Hey….welcome back Luke…"

Luke blinked a little and looked over to her, noticing that the pain was less than last night, even though it was still there.

"Good ta be here….how's Bo?"

Daisy couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face, and she only just managed to contain a squeal of excitement.

"He's fine Luke…"

Luke frowned suspiciously at Daisy's grin…she was oddly excited about something….but didn't have time to question it as Jesse walked in with a doctor, who in Luke's opinion really didn't look very friendly at all, in fact while Jesse looked as ecstatic as Daisy, the doctor looked thoroughly irritated.

Jesse crossed over to Luke after checking on Bo quickly and smiled, standing next to him.

"How are ya feelin' this mornin' son?"

Luke smiled at the term Jesse used, he used it mainly when they were in trouble or Jesse had recently been scared witless by the pair and needed to let them know that he loved them without embarrassing them….well embarrassing Luke.

Luke had never been one to show emotion in public places, it just wasn't something he did. He didn't really even show it around his family either if he could help it, the Marine training he had endured had seen to it that any emotion he had remained firmly behind walls that only he could penetrate no matter what happened. It was Bo that preferred to openly show people how he felt and Luke kind of envied him for that. He used to be able to show his emotion as freely as his younger cousin until he had gone out to war, and he secretly kind of missed being able to do that.

"I'm doin' better Uncle Jesse. It don't hurt as much, just a sort of light burning pain now instead o'a forest fire ragin' through my muscles and I most certainly ain't as tired."

Jesse nodded as did Daisy, both still grinning like Bo did when he had a secret.

"Well that's good Luke; Doc here's agreed ya can come home if'n ya want ta."

Luke pushed himself gently up, wincing a little in pain but smiling as he lent back against the headboard of the bed.

"Well that sounds great Uncle Jesse but uh….can ya at least explain why you two are lookin' like you's gonna explode?"

Daisy burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer. Luke really didn't have a clue what had transpired the night before, didn't have a clue what he himself had discovered about Bo. It was only when Jesse gave her a disapproving glare and a gentle 'shhhh' pointing to Bo, who was being looked over by the Doctor but still sleeping soundly. She managed to die her laughter down to giggles, almost starting again when she saw the half bemused; half amused look Luke was giving her.

"Uncle Jesse please! Please can we tell him now!"

"Tell me what! What's goin' on!"

Jesse held up his hands in a gesture of peace between the two cousins, looking over to Bo and the Doctor before turning back to Luke.

"Luke…this concerns Bo so I really don't think we should tell you before he's awake…"

"Uncle Jesse you can't tell me that an' then not tell me now! C'mon Bo may not be awake for hours because of the amount of painkiller's he's got for his back an' legs…"

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle as Luke stopped, looking to Jesse expectantly but not saying anything more.

"Luke you just answered yer own question, jus' like ya did last night."

Luke looked at Jesse like he'd suddenly grown two heads.

"Uncle Jesse what are ya talking about! What d'ya mean I just answered my own question?"

Daisy took his hand and swept the soft locks away from his eyes, smiling and saying softly.

"Luke, just calm down an' think about this a second. Repeat what ya just said an' think about it…."

Luke sighed exasperatedly, this was starting to get tiresome but he decided to humour them anyway.

"All I said was Bo may not be awake for hours because of the amount of painkiller's he's got for his back….an'….legs….wait a minute…are you….you saying that…"

He looked up to his uncle, a smile creeping over his face as Jesse nodded as did Daisy. His insides did a flip flop and he swore his heart skipped a few beats.

"You mean….Bo's gonna…he ain't…"

Before anyone could say anything else, the doctor crossed over from checking Bo, silencing the two Duke's by Luke's bed and proceeding to tell Luke what he had told Jesse and Daisy.

"From the tests we ran last night, it appears that the impact his back had against the cliff face knocked the slipped disk that was putting pressure on his back, halting the nerve signals to his legs, partially back into place. The problem is, although he can feel his legs again, and move them to a certain extent he does not have full use of them yet. If we do nothing now, it might slip fully into place on its own, but that would probably be a year, and there is no guarantee that it will even so. If we operate now, he should have full use of his legs back within three months at the most."

By this time, a half frown had slipped into place on Luke's features. He had heard of slipped disks before, and he supposed that what the doctor had said had been the reasoning behind Bo's paralysis had been true…but why hadn't they picked that up in the first place. If that was what it was, why hadn't they moved the disk back into place before hand instead of letting Bo suffer what he had done over the past 7 months? He quickly voiced his question to the doctor who replied in his usual bored sounding monotone, treating Luke like he was a little kid asking annoying questions.

"Because Mr. Duke, where the disk was pressed was too dangerous for us to attempt to move it. If we operated on it as the situation was before, we could have caused even more damage to his back, which could have resulted in him being completely paralysed instead of just from his waist down."

Luke nodded, and Jesse noticed the muscles in his jaw twitching as Luke fought to bite back words of retaliation to being treated like a child who didn't know anything. He placed a claming hand over Luke's, not wanting to hurt him more by touching his shoulder and thanked the doctor, who informed them the surgery was already booked for the next afternoon….something Luke did not take too well.

As soon as the doctor left, Luke started his rant.

"Who the blazes does he think he is! Booking an operation without Bo's consent! Uncle Jesse why did ya let him do that, you know how terrified Bo is of operations….how would you like it waking up to be told yer gonna go through one of the scariest things you can imagine without being asked about it!"

"Luke….listen….with Bo in the state he is already….I don't want to risk saying no and taking him home to wait for something like this to happen again. Effectively without the operation he'll still be confined to his wheelchair because there will be no telling when or if he will recover on his own ….do you want that for him…"

"Well no…."

"Exactly…now, what we need to do is support him as best we can and keep him calm about this, remind him exactly what he's going to gain by going through this."

Luke sighed, swallowing softly. Sure there was the upside to the operation, that fact that it could help Bo regain his life again, something he had heartbreakingly asked Luke to get back for him once….but then there was that slight risk that the doctor had unwittingly mentioned…the small nagging alert in the back of his head that wouldn't let up.

Back operations were dangerous, they involved working around the spine, working around the nerves that controlled his whole body movement…what if something went wrong…what if that small percent that remained in the chance of Bo's recovery was the percent that fate decide to bet on…and fate always won….

Shouldn't Bo have that choice to put himself on that line….to make the choice to try and tempt fate into giving the life back it so harshly took away in the accident? Bo had never been the same since then; he hadn't dared to get back into a proper car, not the pick up, for months after he had come home. He couldn't go to Cooter's garage with Luke because he was terrified of the machine's that had once been a part of his life.

The people who had run Bo off the road, who were now behind bars, had succeeded in controlling Bo's life even from the confines of where they were held. The kept him in a constant state of uncertainty, a constant state of fear of doing the thing he loved ever again….he wasn't even sure if Bo could ever walk again after the operation that Bo would go back to how he used to be….how would that be possible when a fear clamped shell kept you in its clutches for so long….how are you meant to escape that?

"But Uncle Jesse….he needs to have his own say in this….needs to understand…know what's going on long before his happens…not ten minutes before it does…"

"Lukas…"

"No Uncle Jesse….I'm sorry but I refuse to do that to him. He trusts us…he needs our support like you said. Keeping this from him will only succeed in him thinking he can't trust us anymore and push him away from us when what he needs is our love and support. Please don't make us do this to him…"

Jesse looked over his oldest charge, smiling softly. Luke had grown even wiser since all this had happened….because of the accident so many things had changed and not just for Bo. Luke had learned that the life they lead was too short, held too many dangers to take it for granted and had grown up even more than when he had come back from 'Nam.

"You're right Luke….I take it you want to be the one to tell him?"

Luke smiled, chuckling a little bit.

"Ain't I always the one to deliver the bad news?"

"What bad news?"

Luke looked over slowly as the slurred sentence was punctuated with a small groan from across the other side of the room…


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: A rather sombre start to the story I'm afraid...as most of you probably heard, Steve Irwin passed away on Monday. It is a deep and tragic loss to a lot of people everywhere, and while I didn't personally know him, I still feel so sad and my heart goes out to his wife and children, especially 3 year old Bob who will never get to know his dad. As a tribute, there is this thing going round on MSN to put a turtle symbol in your name as a sign of respect over his passing. He was a gerat man, and I urge as many of you to do this as possible. _**

**_Hope you all enjoy this chapter and read and review as always_**

**_CROCS RULE!_**

**_xR.I.P Steve Irwin - Crocodile Hunter and wildlife extrodinatre...more than an ordinary blockx_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke gave his Uncle a look that clearly stated that he wanted to be alone with Bo for this. the doctor had already left and it was only their Uncle and Daisy that remained. Jesse ushered Daisy towards the door though they both paused by Bo first, Daisy giving him a kiss on the cheek and a few soft words while Jesse brushed the hair out of his eyes and gave him a warm smile, assuring him they would be back really soon.

"What bad news?" Bo asked again as the door closed behind them and he was alone with Luke, a slight agitated tone starting to creep into his voice. "What's wrong Luke, what's happened?"

"Easy Bo, don't worry, I'm gonna explain in a minute." Luke said softly as he pushed himself up to sitting. God his arms and shoulder hurt. At the moment he was even grateful for the sling on his left arm as it kept him from using that arm which would hurt a lot more than this did.

It also made walking over to Bo's bead easier. His legs were fine, but walking included moving your upper body more than some people realized, and that part was very painful to Luke right now. Still he shuffled over to Bo's bed and sank down on it, leaning into the pillow beside him, managing to ignore the fire that raged through his body enough that he could put his right arm around Bo's shoulder.

If he had tried to express the pain he felt to have the weight of Bo's head on his arm in words, Uncle Jesse would have had him in the woodshed if he had heard it. It was funny though how it couldn't have mattered less to him…within the next few moments Bo would need to be comforted and Luke was going to give him that, and he didn't care if it hurt.

"What's the bad news Luke!" Although Bo was so grateful to his cousin for coming over to comfort him, during the time it took Luke to shuffle over and settle down Bo had had time to get agitated.

"In a moment Bo." Luke gave him a warm smile. "Do ya still hurt?"

Bo nodded slowly and looked at him with big eyes.

"Where does it hurt?" Luke asked. He was doing pretty much the same thing Daisy had, but for a completely different reason. Luke was doing it because he wanted Bo's brain to confirm it. If he just told Bo, he might find it hard to believe.

"Everywhere," Bo told him, still sounding very scared. "What's wrong Luke?" He reached out and pressed Luke's hand from where it rested across Luke's chest in the sling forcing the older Duke boy to suppress a small groan.

"I'll get too it in a moment Bo, now please tell me everywhere it hurts, every part of your body that hurts." He focused on opening his hand and moving the arm enough to take Bo's hand.

"It hurts everywhere." Bo repeated. "I've got a headache, an' me arms an shoulders hurt so bad it's like fire. Me back an' legs ain't all that bad, but sure does hurt."

Luke nodded slowly. "Bo, the reason yer arms an' shoulders hurt so bad is cause they were holding up yer whole weight." He squeezed his hand a little. "It hurts really bad, but it ain't so very bad at all." He tried to assure him.

"Is that what's wrong wi' ya arm?" Bo asked concerned.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, so believe me I know how bad that hurts. Ya don't have ta worry about it though Bo, it's gonna heal just fine." He gave him a big smile. "The reason ya back hurts is ya hit it against the rock wall when ya fell. An' that's why ya legs hurt as well. Bo, when ya hit the wall, ya knocked ya back, an' before it was a pressed disc made ya paralyzed, now, ya knocked it lose."

Bo looked at him as if he had gone crazy. "Luke, what are ya talking about?" He frowned.

"Bo, ya are partially healed now, yer on yer way to healing up." Luke told him. "Yer legs hurt right, so ya can feel them. Seems yer able ta move them a bit as well, if only a little."

Bo shook his head. "No Luke, it don't work, I can't anymore." He told him, his baby blue eyes filling up with tears.

Luke released his hand and wondered how he could prove this to his younger cousin, it was not going to be easy. In the end he pulled his arm away from behind Bo's head and moved it down to pinch his leg.

"Ow," Bo gave him a hurt look and started rubbing his leg.

"See Bo, ya have more feeling in yer legs now." Luke told him. "It's gonna be okay, ya ain't really paralyzed no more."

This time Bo gave him a confused look. "But Luke, then what was the bad news?" Now he was really scared since bad news didn't seem to fit with what he had just heard. That sounded like good news, so what could be the bad news.

"Bo, it's only partial. They don't know if it's gonna slide in place full or not. If it does, it might be a year or more before it does. Until then, ya still won't be able to walk Bo, the thing is they want to perform surgery and they say that if they do, you would probably be walking within two or three months."

There, he had said it all, and now it was up to Bo.

Suddenly he found himself short of air as a wave of pain stole his breath away….A wave of pain caused by suddenly having a cousin wrapped around his neck. He put his good hand on Bo's back and tried to sooth him. Bo only cried for a short time and Luke wasn't really surprised that he did. The poor boy had had so many bad things piled up on him that it was little wonder.

"Luke, what should I do?" Bo asked pulling his head up from Luke's shoulder.

"Uncle Jesse had them scheduled for surgery." Luke told him. "Bo, I don't like it no more than ya do, but they wouldn't say they could unless they weren't sure they could. An' if ya do it, well, then ya wouldn't have ta use the wheelchair no more, ya could really get yer life back here cousin." Luke reached up a hand that was trembling with fatigue to brush the tears from his cheek.

"I want that." Bo told him in a shaky voice.

Luke nodded and hugged him. "I know Bo, I know."

"Luke, if I do that, will ya be here then?" Bo asked. "I ain't gonna be there alone am I?"

Luke shook his head. "No Bo, ya ain't. I won't be able ta be with ya while they do it, but ya can bet ya boots I'm gonna be wi' ya when ya git out, an' I'm gonna take care o ya."

Bo gave him a small smile, then he nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

Luke smiled even as Bo was once more splayed across his chest and wrapped around his neck seeing comfort. Funny, it didn't seem to hurt at all anymore.

Luke kept his word, while Bo was in surgery the Dukes was allowed to wait in his room, they'd bring Bo there when they were through with the surgery, having learned that it would be the best for the boy. It wasn't exactly normal procedure, but normal wouldn't be normal if there wasn't exceptions.

Luke was nervous, but still in to much pain to walk around the room. Instead he was stretched out on top of the bed and tried to rest as much as possible knowing that he would need to be strong for Bo once the ordeal was over. It would be an ordeal to Bo.

Finally Bo was brought back to the room, appearing to be sleeping soundly. Luke moved to the chair beside the bed he was in so that he could hold his hand, determined that when he woke up the first person he would see was Luke. It would probably be a long time before that happened, but it didn't really register with Luke, he was far to focused on his cousin. Meanwhile, the doctor told their Uncle that as far as they could determine while he was asleep Bo was doing fine, and it was a 100 success. They did however need to make sure that those numbers was correct as he woke up, as well as hope there were no complications arising.

Luke listened in case there was anything he needed to hear, but he was focused on Bo.

When Bo slowly started to come awake it was to soft encouragement and the loving touch of his cousin, Luke brushing his hand gently with his thumb.

"Did it work?" Bo asked in a hoarse voice, not really daring to open his eyes yet.

"We think so." Luke told him in a soft voice. "We need yer help ta prove it, come on cousin, open yer eyes an' look at me now."

Bo slowly opened his eyes and saw Luke smiling; it made him a little more confident. "How can we know?" He asked and swallowed as Luke squeezed his hand.

"We are going to test your reflexes." The doctor said as he stepped in. "Nothing much yet, just a small check to begin with. I want you to do what I tell you now, can you do that?"

Bo looked at Luke who gave him an encouraging smile, then he nodded, if Luke was there with him and thought he could then he could. They gave him a little water first though which he was really grateful for seeing as how his throat was dryer than an empty gas tank.

The Doctor lifted the cover away from his legs, and then he put his hand on Bo's thigh and asked if he could feel it. Bo kept his eyes on Luke and the smile on his face as he nodded yes. Having made sure that he did seem to feel the touch no matter where it was the doctor asked him to wiggle his toes.

Bo hesitated and looked at Luke again, he still felt as if his head was foggy, and he was still scared after the whole surgery thing. It felt to him as if it would determine his future, and he was scared.

"It's okay Bo." Luke moved his hand to his cheek. "Now, I've made ya some odd requests before, even if never this. So what ya say, wanna wiggle yer toes fer me?" He gave Bo a smile as he said it, feeling as if there was weight lifted of his chest as Bo gave him a small smile back.

The following seconds you would have thought that Bo's feet were the most interesting view in the whole world as everyone in the room had their full attention towards them. It was only Bo who was afraid to watch as first. He kept his eyes on Luke's face as he tried to remember how the simple act worked and send the correct signals from his brain. As he saw Luke's smile broaden and felt his grip on his hand tighten he looked down. There was no mistaking it, he was wiggling his toes. He seemed to be doing it a lot, but the second he realized he could move his legs again, he was wrapped around Luke's neck and sobbing his heart out onto his shoulder in pure relief.

The doctor realized that with Bo being so emotional it wasn't the best time to continue any serious examination. So telling them all seemed fine and that he would be back later to check on him he excused himself and asked Bo to rest.

"It worked, didn't it?" Bo asked tearfully.

Luke nodded and hugged him close. "Yeah Bo, it worked. Ya did great, ya did great little brother, and now yer gonna be just fine." He hugged him hard. "Ya did great Bo."

Bo nodded slowly. "Thanks Luke." He whispered.

"T'was ya did it." Luke told him, still feeling so incredible happy that Bo was going to get better now. "Yer quite amazing cousin, did ya know that?" He was so happy for him that it took him by surprise when Bo started crying again, this time seeming really sad. However neither Luke nor Uncle Jesse or Daisy was able to figure out what had him so upset all of a sudden.

In spite of all their best efforts it seemed that he was just too upset about something to settle down fully before he cried himself to sleep in Luke's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hey all, here's another update for you, my chapter this time, hope you are enjoying it as much as me and Elenhin are writing it and thankyou for your very very kind reveiws, they keep us motivated and encouraged :-)_**

**_Read, Reveiw and Enjoy_**

* * *

That night, Bo had fallen asleep in Luke's arms having exhausted himself on crying with all the differing emotions running through his head, and all the jumbled confused thoughts that suddenly caught up with him as he remembered the accident and what had transpired in the days before hand.

It was made even worse by the fact that now, both boys were safely back at home…a home that had become the background to the actions and arguments with Luke that he was so very ashamed of. In his book, Luke should have steered well clear, just let him fall over the cliff like the fool he was and get Bo out of his life for good as he had said he wanted…or what Bo thought Luke had said he wanted.

He couldn't remember if he ever actually heard Luke mutter those words…all he knew was that Luke's reactions had hit him hard and that was the conclusion he had immediately jumped to.

He looked over at the older cousin now, sleeping with the pale moonlight highlighting his features. He had always thought Luke looked funny in the moonlight; it gave his hair a greyish tinge and made him look older than he really was….something he had used to tease Luke about incessantly for many years. But now as he looked, he saw nothing but the face of his hero glowing in the pale light as if his soul, that could be made of nothing but the finest silver if his heart was as gold as Bo believed it to be, was shining out at him, reminding Bo of his mistake. For years Luke had been telling Bo that it was the youngest Duke's heart that had that quality, but it was never something Bo believed.

But then how could anyone with a heart as pure and true as Luke's be so contaminated by the spiteful, hurtful words that he had uttered that so caused Bo's turmoil. How was it possible that through all the love Luke appeared and said he felt for Bo, that such devastating words could formulate themselves so quickly in Luke's mind and spoken in his voice? Perhaps they had been there all along, nestled in locked caverns of Luke's mind until the situation arose when he could finally say them. Were all the years of love, compassion and such good times with Luke just a lie? Was it possible that Luke in fact never loved him, but was more forced onto him as a youngster…was that all he was to Luke…another responsibility in his life?

These were the thoughts that haunted his mind, made him shiver with cold loneliness and cry watery tears that just never seemed to want to stop, as if trying to cry away the many things that he had to have done to Luke to make him feel that way. All he wanted was to feel Luke's arms around him and be sure that it was because he loved him that Luke was doing it instead of because he felt he was obliged to, like he had been able to when he was younger without a shadow of a doubt.

He felt his own arms snake over his stomach and he lay on his back, hugging himself quietly as the gentle tears flowed once more, his eyes shut…and that was what Luke woke up to find him doing.

Luke opened his eyes blearily to hear the soft sniffs and small, barley audible moans from across the room that he had thought had only been in his head as he slept. He pushed himself gently to sitting, his arms and shoulders though better still rather sore, and so having to take a quick breather before looking gingerly over to his younger cousin's bed, seeing the lonely figure seeking comfort from a body that just couldn't provide it to anyone let alone himself.

He swallowed gently and threw the covers off, stretching a little and pushing himself to his feet to cross over and sit quietly beside Bo, lifting a hand to tenderly wipe away the tears that were soaking Bo's pillow. He had had to sit by and watch every night since they were brought home almost a week and a half ago as Bo silently cried at night, not wanting to wake Luke and not wanting to share anything with anyone else.

Since finding out he could now move his legs again and begin to re-build his life, there had been few moments of happiness. Most of the emotion Bo seemed to be feeling was despair and Luke was so very afraid he was sinking back into the depression that the doctor had said he had been in at the time during his paralysis. The thing was, he just didn't understand what the depression was about now that Bo could get his life back again and he had hoped somewhat that by listening to Bo when he was asleep and dreaming, he could find out.

But Bo rarely ever seemed to sleep deeply enough to dream anymore, and the majority of the rest he got that the doctor recommended was in the daytime when no one else was around, as if he knew what they were hoping to find out and was desperately trying to keep them in the dark. But after so long just having to watch and comfort Bo for unknown reasons, Luke had finally had enough. It hurt seeing Bo like he was and it was not a hurt he could let either himself or Bo go through anymore.

"Bo….I know you're awake little cousin….."

Bo opened his eyes carefully and just managed to see Luke through the blur of tears that clouded his eyes. He couldn't make out the expression on Luke's face, but he could hear from the soft, caring tone of voice he used that Luke was very worried, although he tried not to panic Bo by showing it….at least that was how Bo thought he was feeling. At any other time before the accident, he could be sure of what Luke was feeling 99.9 of the time and get it spot on nearly every time…but now he was thrown into doubt about whether or not he knew the real Luke at all.

"Bo….please talk to me….I know this has all been hard on you but….but it's getting better now….why are you so upset?"

Bo swallowed gently and looked away; hugging his middle that little bit tighter in an effort to draw some strength and comfort from himself that he longed to get from Luke. Trying to form words became impossible as he found any comfort void in his own embrace and all that escaped was a choked sob.

Luke sighed gently and shook his head, sitting Bo carefully up because of the still healing surgical incision on his back and slowly wrapped his arms around his little cousin's shoulders, pressing Bo's head gently to his shoulder and stroking the blonde tangle of curls that nestled in the side of his neck. He leant his cheek on Bo's head and turned it ever so slightly to lay a small, tender kiss to the top of the younger man's head.

"It's alright Bo….I'm here….and whatever it is I can help you through it….but I can't do anything if you don't tell me….I can't Bo…please don't leave me feeling so helpless…I want to help you cousin…I want to be able to do the things I used to with you….god I miss having you running around with me so much."

Bo sniffed and pulled away a little, looking to Luke quizzically though puffy eyes. Luke could then begin to see the confusion and the conflict raging in those watery-blue eyes and while he couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through Bo's head, he could at least now see what exactly what it was Bo needed….and that was his love and gentle guidance. Bo would tell him when he was ready….and Luke wasn't going to push it as long as it didn't get to the stage where he could no longer ignore it.

"Bo….the phrase 'You don't know what you have until its gone'…I've only just worked out what that means Bo….and I reckon you figured that out too over the past 6 months more than anyone. I never realised just how bad I….god how bad I need you Bo."

Luke paused a moment to let that sink in, not only into Bo's mind but also into his own. What was he doing here? He was trying to make Bo feel better but….it was starting to turn out more like Luke was opening up to Bo instead. He didn't know if it would help or not….but by the surprised but also hopeful and interested look on Bo's face, he couldn't stop.

"You're my baby brother Bo…all my life since I was 4 years old….I've done everything with you and now that its changed….its just so different and not different in a good way either. It's just downright boring without you at my side…without your smart mouthed comments or you're wild rides in General Lee….Heck Bo we haven't raced together in months or worked on the General at all…life hasn't just changed for you…it changed my life and me too. My life is insignificant without you Bo…."

Bo listened quietly as he huddled into Luke's arms, their protective and loving hold finally silencing the millions of voices in his head and letting his heart have its say. And currently, it was screaming at him what it was he wanted to hear. Luke did love him….the words he spoke were from his heart, his inner feelings and that was never something Luke Duke did if he could help it. Common of Luke Duke were small yet significant terms of endearment like brother or cousin…but to get a simple 'I love you' from him…that was the toughest thing of all….and to have him say it on impulse was something to be cherished forever.

He suddenly noticed that Luke had fallen quiet and looked up at him to see his cousin deep in thought, still holding Bo so close and still rubbing soothing circles on the top half of his back…but with a distant, thoughtful look in his eyes. Bo gently reached up and touched his cheek, not wanting to ruin the moment by speaking and smiled as Luke closed his eyes briefly and looked down to him.

With a shaky breath, Bo swallowed gently.

"I….I needed to hear that…so so much Luke….thank you…thank you so much…"

"Bo it's the truth…."

"I know….and while…I wish I could be as honest as you I just…the things that are going on in my head are so jumbled…I can't even understand what's happening let alone try to explain it. But…I can tell you one thing…I'm…I'm…"

He trailed off, feeling his older brother's support come through in a small loving squeeze of his shoulders, giving him the resolve to continue.

"I'm so scared…"

Luke nodded, knowing that wasn't everything but feeling better now that he knew something he could help Bo with until he was prepared to tell him everything else.

"I'm scared of what's happened and is happening to me…I have….my therapy sessions soon and…I don't know…if I'm….ready for it yet…I don't know if I can do it…"

"Bo….just stop there….firstly, its okay to be scared. You've never had this kind of therapy before and so it's bound to scare you, but I promise….I'm going to be there for every session, be it morning noon or night, and will do any exercises they set for you at home with you. You are not alone in this Bo; you never will be as long as I'm around. Believe in yourself Bo, I believe in you…."

Bo swallowed and nodded slowly, processing everything in his still slightly addled and worn out mind, giving a small yawn that while he tried his very best to conceal it, Luke spotted and smiled softly.

"Come on now Kiddo….I think its time for bed huh?"

"Luke…..will you…."

"I'll stay with you Bo."

With that he gently lay Bo back down, making sure he was comfortable before laying down next to him on his side, wrapping one arm gently around Bo's middle and laying his head on his other arm, using his hand to soothingly stroke Bo's golden curls as he hummed soft lullaby's of Aunt Lavinia's that quietened them both for sleep when they were knee high to grasshoppers.

Watching with a smile, he saw Bo finally close his eyes and settle into a deep sleep for the first night since they got home. His face a little more relaxed although he could still see the tension wrinkled in his forehead. He leant over gently and pressed a soft kiss to Bo's forehead, whispering before he fell back into sleep himself.

"Just a few more lines Bo….a few more and then we'll be back to where we started…"


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Okay, believe it or not I was planning to update quicker than this but fan fic had problems and I had problems and it all went a bit wrong...but anyway, the update is here written by the most wonderful Elenhin. Thanks so much for all your kind reveiws, they are much appriciated_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Waking up with the crack of dawn Luke yawned and stretched before throwing the cover back and climbing out of bed, making sure that Bo was sleeping peacefully even while he himself dressed silently and padded out of the bedroom boots in hand. He still had not been cleared for most of the heaviest farm work on account of his shoulder, however there were still morning chores to do like Milking, gathering eggs and feeding the animals. While he insisted that he could handle the rest too, his uncle objected and told him to focus on Bo.

They were making progress, slowly but steadily with the youngest. Bo was still scared and Luke couldn't blame him, so he had taken to stretching out on Bo's bed until the youngest cousin was asleep, then Luke would move back to his own; mostly because it was easier for him to get up before Bo while letting him sleep in that way.

Grabbing the egg basket he walked back inside and gave Daisy a hug as she had started on the breakfast, greeting his uncle as he was standing by the stove with the coffee pot in hand. Putting the basket on the counter he walked back into the bedroom, smiling as he saw Bo still wasn't awake. The morning sun coming in through the window was shining right on him, making his blonde locks appear as if they were fashioned from softly spun gold. As golden as his heart Luke had always thought, and it made him look far younger than he was, something he had teased him about not a few times.

The cut Bo had given himself over his eye from falling out of the wheelchair and onto the ramp earlier was now just about healed, and by the looks of it the scar would fade completely. Something that Luke considered being very good since that meant no girl would ask how he got it and make him possibly uncomfortable.

He sank down on the mattress beside him; a year ago he would have been getting Bo up by any method possible, and preferably a rough one. Now he took more care to be gentle with him. When they were younger a favorite way to wake Bo up had been to tickle him, mostly because it was amusing to see someone wake up in a fit of giggles. Now he pulled the cover back from his cousin and tickled the soul of his foot.

Watching as Bo made a small snort and curled his toes as he shifted his foot out of the way, Luke smiled at him with the same kind of smile a father has watching his son. He did it because it was so amazing to see him being able to feel the touch again. When Bo was awake he seemed to try to figure out how much he felt it, and ask himself how much of it he was imagining. When he was asleep there was none of that hesitation and Luke loved it.

"Hey there, sleepy head." He told him softly as he ruffled his hair. "Time ta wake up there Rip Van Winkle." Bo had always been the one who slept the deepest, and even now he didn't get much more of a response than Bo mumbling something and turning over.

"Bo, ya have ta wake up now, breakfast will be cold if ya don't." Still smiling at him Luke shook his shoulder.

"Aw, come on Luke, git back to sleep." Bo reached up a hand and grabbed a fistful of shirt that he pulled down on, effectively pulling Luke down to lie beside him with a choking grip of the shirt. Next he had an arm around Luke as if he had found a gigantic teddy bear.

Luke tried to contain his laughter, though it made his own body shake. You never knew quite what to expect when you were waking Bo.

"Sorry buddy." He told him as he worked lose Bo's hand from his shirt. "But yer gonna have ta git up now."

"I don't want to." Bo mumbled opening sleep clouded eyes and looking up at him.

"Ya have ta." Luke ruffled his hair again. "It's a big day for ya remember.

"I know," Bo admitted with a small nod. "That's why I don't wanna."

"Come on there now little cousin, if yer good I'll give ya a treat." Luke tempted. He wasn't trying to treat Bo as a small child, he just wanted Bo to know that Luke understood that he was scared, and it was okay. He didn't have to be braver than he could be, because Luke would be there to be brave for him.

"Alright." Bo gave in and lifted his arms in the air.

Leaning down to give him a quick hug Luke felt the arms lock around his neck and wrapping his own arms around Bo's back, lifted him up off the bed. Carrying his cousin into the bathroom where he helped him to take a shower and dry off, he wrapped him in a towel and carried him back into the bedroom to help him dress. While it now was much easier for Bo, he still needed help. Fully dressed and with his boots on Bo readily agreed to his cousins help to transfer to the wheelchair. Taking into account how much it hurt when he brushed his knuckles against the doorposts he also was grateful to accept Luke's help in getting to the table.

"Wow Daisy, when's the cavalry coming?" Bo asked as Luke helped him to his place at the table. The table was loaded down with food, not the usual plate with egg, bacon, biscuits and grits. There were also pancakes, waffles and just about everything that could be had for breakfast.

"Did ya think I was gonna send ya off without a sturdy meal Sugar?" Daisy asked as she bent down to kiss his cheek. "Ya make sure ya eat good now."

"I was kinda hoping y'all would've forgotten." Bo admitted with a sheepish grin

"We ain't forgotten," Jesse told them as he folded his hands to say grace. "Something's are far too important for a man to forget about. His kid's fer sure are one o' them." Looking at his younglings seated around the table he spoke grace, adding a silent one for every one of them. Having no kids of their own, he and his wife had not been sure if they were ready to take in three overnight, two of them miserable and crying their small hearts out for their parents and one just a baby. As the years went past the only thing he knew was that he could never have loved any child of his own more than he loved those three. They were his children and he thanked the lord for them in his mind every time he laid eyes on them. At a time like this it was almost enough to make him have to brush a tear from his eye looking at them.

At least Bo seemed to have gotten back most of his appetite though he was obviously nervous about the day. Luke was smiling at him and filling his plate, teasing and joking the whole time in a way that seemed to put Bo at ease and had him laughing as he ate.

Watching Bo clean of his spotless plate with his last piece of toast Luke allowed him the few minutes he needed to compose himself while finishing his own coffee.

"Are you ready?" He asked as Bo seemed to have relaxed again.

"I reckon so." Bo admitted looking around.

"Right, we had better get going then." Luke nodded. "We're gonna borrow the pickup Uncle Jesse."

Bo moved himself back from the table and relished in the hugs his uncle and cousin bestowed on him, making sure that he got his due before they had to leave and grinning as Daisy threw herself around Luke's neck for a moment. In Bo's opinion Luke could use a good hug.

Taking Bo outside Luke lifted him into the pickup and folded up the wheelchair to put it in the back before driving off to Bo's first therapy session, something that had Bo very nervous. While Luke had folded up the wheelchair, Bo had fastened the seatbelt around his waist knowing that any turn could send him off the seat if he didn't. Taking off, Luke reached over and put one arm around his cousins shoulders as he drove, knowing that Bo was trying to figure out what would happen during the four hour therapy session. That was really two sessions with a one hour lunch between them.

"You're gonna do fine." Luke assured him once more ruffling his blond locks. "An' with yer luck, I bet cha they's got a pretty nurse fer working with ya."

"Well, anyone they's got is bound to be prettier than ya." Bo teased him.

"Right, insult the one who's taking you." Once more Luke ruffled his hair as he pulled up in the parking lot. Getting out and unfolding the wheelchair he could tell Bo was getting uneasy again, most likely imagining that people would be staring at him.

"Yer doing great little cousin." He told him kneeling down beside him.

Bo looked at the building and swallowed. "Luke, I'm starting to get kinda scared here." He admitted.

"I know," Luke met his eye and put a hand on his shoulder. "But I intend ta be there wi' ya like I promised. Now, what do ya think I'll do if anyone's mean ta ya?"

"Thanks Luke." Bo gave him a small smile and grabbed the wheels of the chair. This was one time he wanted Luke to do it for him because going in there was bad enough without him doing it to himself. On the other hand, if he wasn't going to let his fear rule him for the rest of his life he needed to get over it and start doing this himself. Besides, his main fear at the moment was still that Luke would figure he had had enough.

Deep down he knew that he had pushed Luke too far; he had been grumpy and childish, refusing help he knew he needed and demanding help with the things he could have done himself and so had therefore taken out his fear and his anger on Luke. While he certainly had the right to be upset, and to feel vulnerable, he and Luke had both done things they should not have. It had boiled down to one final big reaction, when Bo tried to jump, and though they were now mending what had been ripped, some things took longer than others to heal. While Bo still had complete trust in Luke, he was still afraid on some level that he would leave him, and at times, Luke didn't seem to know what he himself was thinking. They needed to talk rationally about what they had fought about…and the only way to do that was for Bo to get better again so they had less things to worry about.

Luke still had a scar on his throat where the ones responsible for his accident had cut him, Luke had again put himself at risk at for Bo. It would most likely take years before it faded, if it ever did, and so it was a very clear reminder to Bo what he had nearly cost Luke, his life.

"Yer gonna do great Bo." Luke squeezed his shoulder and broke him out of his thoughts.

Inside the building Luke took charge, making sure they got to the section of the hospital where they were supposed to be and Bo was quite amazed that he managed to translate the route from the vague signs on the walls.

Finally they entered a room filled with strange equipment, some Bo recognized as weight lifting machines, others he wasn't so sure. There was a small staircase with maybe six steps in the middle of the room, and the thing had railing and wheels on it. That seemed just crazy. There were also a couple of parallel bars that looked quite scary.

Luke walked up to a nurse. "Miss, this is me cousin Bo Duke, he was supposed ta be here fer therapy today."

"Right, and just on time, Hello there Bo." She extended her hand to first Bo and then to Luke who both shook it. "I'm Nurse Nelson and I'm the one who will be working with you Bo."

Bo gave Luke a small smile and a wink to say that they sure had gotten him a pretty enough nurse, though as she was in her forties Bo doubted it would get romantic.

The first two hours was devoted to finding out exactly how much feeling Bo had, and how much control he had over the muscle. Luke was allowed to remain in the room, but was asked to not interfere unless it was needed, however that didn't stop him from talking encouragingly to Bo, especially not the few times he felt Bo's mood change as something presented him with a challenge Bo wasn't sure he was ready to face.

Luke paid close attention and asked questions to make sure he understood what was happening and ensure that he could help Bo later when they both got home. During the lunch break Luke took him to a nice diner and kept talking to him encouragingly because now Bo was starting to get nervous.

"Luke, I can't do two more hours." He pleaded. "My legs feel like they're on fire, I'm not gonna be able to do it."

"Bo, rebuilding strength is never easy." Luke told him softly. "I know that, an' I know how much it hurts. It ain't gonna be easy, but if ya back down now, when ya go back there tomorrow, yer gonna feel even worse about it. Now, if we go back there, don't cha think she understands? She works wi' this Bo, she ain't gonna hurt ya."

"How is she gonna know?" Bo asked with a small pout.

"I'm gonna be in there too, an' I know ya well." Luke assured him. "If I see it's more than ya can take, I ain't gonna let her do it, okay?"

Bo gave a small nod and Luke carefully helped him back inside. It turned out the nurse did understand, for she mostly went over the techniques with them, only making Bo do a few simple techniques so that he would know how they were to be done. She was honest, telling Bo and also Luke that it wasn't the only time it would hurt, something Luke appreciated. There was no mistaking though that Bo was exhausted when they left, falling asleep quickly on the way home, not even waking up when Luke stopped to pick up Cooter, or when Luke carried him into their room to sleep for a while during which time they prepared his treat.

Having Cooter over for a Duke family barbeque to celebrate his first session being completed; something Daisy had even made a chocolate cake to celebrate. To them all it was something worth celebrating as much as Christmas despite Bo's protests he hadn't done enough to deserve it, and they didn't stop until Bo was once more falling asleep.

Luke smiled to himself as he carried his cousin back to bed, thinking how proud he was over him.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Hey again everyone. Thanks muchly from the both of us, especilly from Elenhin, for the reveiws last chapter. They mean a lot to us and keep us writing so keep them coming in. :-) Enjoy this chapter, written by me, hope you like it._**

* * *

"I can't do it alright! Will you please just leave me alone!"

Luke watched with a gentle sigh as the Nurse had no choice but to return Bo to his wheelchair for what had to be the second time that week. It had been a few weeks since his first therapy session and each time it seemed that Bo was losing his confidence each session he went to instead of gaining it. He smiled gently as the Nurse looked over to him and he nodded, taking the handles of the wheelchair and wheeling Bo out the room and down to the family room that was thankfully empty.

Shutting the door, he drew the blinds as the Nurse had told him to do so anyone passing by would know there were people in there before turning to Bo, who had wheeled himself over to the window and was sitting looking out, resting his elbows on the window ledge with gentle tears shimmering at the bottom of his eyes once more. It hurt to see Bo so down after such good news mere weeks ago…he still refused to talk about what was bothering him outright but Luke was beginning to feel like he understood more and more now.

After a time, he pulled up a chair next to Bo and sat with him, one hand resting gently on his shoulder as he waited for his younger cousin to speak, wiping away the tears that were now making small water trails down Bo's cheeks.

"I can't Luke….I can't do it!"

Luke nodded, squeezing his shoulder supportively before standing up and helping Bo out the wheelchair to sit on the window ledge with him, pulling him into his lap and holding him close, rocking him softly as he used to do when Bo was so small. It was fitting, because right now, even though the weight on his legs said otherwise, Bo looked like that frightened little boy he had used to have to comfort after nightmares, small hiccupping sobs and all.

That was how the boys allowed themselves to remain for sometime, Bo crying his fragile soul out into Luke's blue plaid shirt in a cascade of frustrated tears. The world he had managed to partially build back up again was slowly crumbling down and while he knew Luke and the Nurse were trying to get him back on his feet…in all honesty he was terrified of doing so. If they ever did manage to do it, then Luke would expect him to do all the things he used to….to be able to tear around Hazzard and race tracks in cars, to be able to actually get back in General Lee and jump him without the fear of crashing on the other side. He was terrified of disappointing his family…but more so of losing Luke once more.

Eventually, he wore himself out and there were no tears left to express the pain and guilt he was feeling. He felt Luke gently press a kiss to the top of his mop of blonde curls and squeeze him gently, supportively. He knew there were questions Luke was going to ask, and while he was dreading it, he knew also it was unavoidable as Luke proved just moments later.

"Bo I know this is hard….but really….I've never seen you give up like this before….what's going on Bo?"

With a gentle sniff, Bo pulled away from Luke and looked to him, seeing the gentle comfort in the deep blue eyes, the assuring gaze speaking volumes to his heart more than Luke's words ever could. He sighed gently and looked out the window again, saying softly, barely audible although he knew Luke would hear.

"It hurts Luke…and I know….she means well but….it hurts and she keeps pushing me….expects me to do better each time and I can't…can't do it…"

"Bo….no one expects you to do more than you're very best, especially not me….but I know for a fact you're not trying you're best at all. Bo the exercises you're doing here we did just last night and they were perfect…why is it so different here?"

Luke watched as Bo didn't respond for a while, knowing that he was trying to reflect how he felt in words. He missed the part of his little cousin that could usually give away his feelings so freely, since the incident before Bo had tried to jump he was so guarded about what he said around Luke…and that guard hadn't as yet been let down and for the first time in his life, Luke didn't have a clue how to break it.

"I guess…at home everything is just…relaxed an'…I know that what I do…well it….it's not a matter of importance."

The youngest Duke looked over as he saw Luke look utterly confused, everything that Bo did was important to everyone and they thought Bo knew that. The blonde sighed and shook his head looking back out the window as he continued.

"I mean here…..here I'm more pressured….because I know that…well that this is all being paid for…I have to do well in each one, make progress because otherwise Uncle Jesse is paying out money we just can't afford to spend on nothing…I tense up and it hurts more….and then I cant do it….my mind just won't let me…"

Money….all this was about money and the worry he wasn't doing anyone proud. God how Luke wished he could tell Bo how stupid he was being, but he knew that right now that was not what he needed. Luke sighed gently, holding Bo's hand and pulling him into his arms again.

"Bo…oh little brother….listen, its true that money is limited…but you know that you're health and well being comes way way before the farm for all of us."

He held up his hand as Bo jerked upright with a heartbroken look on his face, urging him to keep quiet and let him finish, glad when Bo complied.

"We're no where near losing the farm though Bo, remember all that money that the Hazzard Folk raised for us? There's still that left Bo…we have enough to keep going before it runs out entirely."

"But Luke! This therapy here ain't doing nothing! The money could be used on better things, more important things like finally paying off our mortgage! Or….or buying Uncle Jesse a new truck, a new tractor, maybe even both!"

Bo wished that he could get to his feet and walk out the room, needing to focus himself again and clam down. Nothing ever used to help him with that more than a drive…but when driving was impossible a walk. Contrary to what Luke and Daisy believed, Bo did know how good a walk felt…not in the rain as they liked, but to listen to all the sounds of nature and breathe in the air made him feel at peace, made him feel calm.

Luke hugged Bo tight again and a frown gently passed over his face as his brain got into gear, trying to think a way around this problem of Bo's. He was the one with the plans, that he couldn't disagree with, but why was it so difficult now when Bo's entire future was on the line. Why was his brain suddenly so foggy when it was clear all Bo wanted was to be at home….to be…at home…

With a snap of his fingers a smile spread across the darker cousin's face, nodding and pulling Bo away from him, grabbing him by the shoulders and making Bo look into his eyes.

"Bo…I'll make a deal with ya…"

Bo swallowed, seeing the excitement in Luke's features…Luke had come up with another plan and he listened intently, even though it was also hesitantly.

"I will talk with the hospital staff and Uncle Jesse and Daisy and if they think its feasible…I'll arrange it so I can teach you myself at home as we're doing now….But….that's only on the proviso that you start giving it your all again and you don't give up on me…."

Luke had said the magic words and he knew it as soon as the grin that he so missed started to creep across Bo's face as he explained. That was what Bo had wanted, but he had been to afraid to say it outright, afraid of rejection and scorn from his older cousin. He should have known better and this just proved how much of a way they still had to go in re-building their once so stable relationship again that had been so viciously torn apart.

In a split second, Luke found himself unable to breathe as Bo's arms were flung round his neck and his ears rang at the delighted yell that echoed there. He could hear clearly though the hurried and jumbled promises that he would try hard and make Luke and his family proud. He returned the bear hug on his cousin and rocked him gently again, loving the feel of the tension being relieved from Bo's muscles more and more. Slowly his Bo was returning, and it was so painfully slowly, nethertheless he was there somewhere and knowing that only made Luke more positive that he could bring Bo back fully.

After a long while, Luke pulled Bo away again and smiled, keeping gentle hands on his shoulders and squeezing lightly.

"Okay…here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna see if I can't get Uncle Jesse to come down here and talk about this with us and the doctor's. You'll have to come back for check ups and the like and it's going to take a bit of time because I'm going to have to build some of the equipment they got here….but we'll get it sorted one way or another Bo….as long as I have your word as a Duke yer gonna keep up your end of the bargain."

But Luke didn't even need to say that last sentence because Bo was already feverently nodding his head, smiling widely, unable to contain excitement that he hadn't felt in so long, a hope that had abandoned him in the bleak outlook of his future. He had a strong, positive feeling about the new arrangement, and he could see now what everyone else had said all along. Love really could be its own miracle worker…especially when you have a love from someone as precious as his older brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Hey all, back with another chapter for you, this one written by the wonderful Elenhin. We are pleased to know you are all enjoying this, keep on reveiwing and we will keep on posting :-) Hugs to you all!!!_**

**_Ani and Elenhin_**

* * *

While neither the hospital staff nor any other of the Dukes really liked the idea proposed, it was thanks to Luke's ability of convincing it was allowed. Luke always had a way to get what he wanted, but seemingly even more so when it came to his baby cousin. The ones who had argued the most against the idea were the hospital staff who did not think that it could be successful whereas Jesse, surprisingly, turned out to be the one most easily convinced. When it came to Bo he usually allowed Luke to do what he wanted, knowing well that Luke would never agree to anything he even suspected could be the tiniest bit harmful to Bo. He could be wrong, but it was a rare thing and he would always do everything he could to keep either cousin safe and the only reason Jesse objected to begin with was to make sure that Bo had not been able to sway Luke his way. Once he was sure of that, he agreed. Daisy was unsure, but she too trusted her oldest cousin. Once they were convinced, Luke struck a deal with the hospital staff, Bo could have his sessions at home on the proviso that they agreed to come in to the hospital for one session a week.

One was necessary to make sure that Bo was making progress and so that Luke could learn the things he needed to help Bo progress further. While he knew enough at the current stage as Bo improved he would need to know more things as time wore on. Once that was settled Luke started to study the equipment they had at the hospital in detail. While he had already taken great care to study, he now wanted more details and more ideas. They had standard equipment and he had Bo….Bo was not standard but his cousin.

Luke wanted what would work the best for Bo. So, extremely thankful that his shoulder was now healed enough for heavier work, he set to working in the barn. Clearing one part of the barn completely he devoted one weekend to building and put Daisy in charge of taking care of Bo. He didn't want Bo to see to many half finished home made constructions since it would make most of them look like some kind of torture device. He was however getting far better at what he was doing. He had been able to modify the ramp up to the door so that Bo could get up and down it on his own without risking falling out of the wheelchair.

Now he was just finishing up with his most complicated construction yet. In a way it was simple but it was slightly harder to build.

"Daisy, will ya git Luke in here an' tell him that its supper, an' he had better git here."

Jesse said looking up from the pot he was stirring on the stove. Since he had taken up working in the barn, Luke had started to become slightly more neglectful about certain things, such as meals, and Jesse didn't like it. Luke was working hard, he worked late into the night and when he was dragged in to eat he just threw down the food and Jesse strongly suspected he just shoveled it in so he could chew it on his way back to the barn.

"I'll go Uncle Jesse." Bo offered. At the beginning of the cooking session he had been set to helping with the peas but after that there wasn't much that he could do.

Jesse nodded, he worried sending the boy out but the new way Luke had built the ramp had surely helped and if the youngling was to get better they all needed to put some trust and faith in the abilities he had developed.

He smiled as Bo headed towards the door, you wouldn't think how happy the boy was to simply fetch his cousin, but it sure made Bo happy to be able to do so. Still Jesse watched with half an eye as his youngest made it down the ramp, just to be sure.

Bo wheeled the chair across the farmyard, grinning to himself as a few chickens scattered in front of him and he gave a small whoop to make them pick up some speed.

"Hey Luke!" He called out as he came to the barn door. "Uncle Jesse says that the supper is just about ready, an' he wants ya ta git yer but inside."

"In a minute Bo," came the muffled reply.

"Uncle Jesse didn't say nothing about no minute." Bo called back. He knew that his uncle and cousin were getting worried that Luke was neglecting himself for Bo and he was a bit worried to. He for sure appreciated what Luke was willing to do for him, he hadn't wanted to take his therapy sessions at the hospital and so Luke had jumped in to help him first thing. He was lucky that he had Luke and he knew it. The least he could do was really to try and make sure Luke took care of himself.

"Come on Luke, it's time ta eat." He urged as he came into the barn and drew to a halt. Luke had been busy, very busy. He looked at all the stuff in the barn and could barely pick out half of it. The bars were easy. Bo was supposed to get in between them, stand up and holding on to the bars he was supposed to be able to make his legs go forward. Bo hated them since the first time he tried them. While sliding one hand forward on the railing Bo had gotten tangled in some way and the floor had been danged hard. He hated them and they had quickly become a sworn enemy.

Now Luke had built a pair and the ground under them was littered with straw. While there was no way to get enough straw under them to make a fall completely harmless it looked slightly less menacing and it would soften any fall somewhat.

Looking around he saw Luke on his belly at the top of a staircase he was building against the wall.

The staircase was another thing Bo hated, a small movable thing that, while it only had a few steps, was absolutely horrible. At the hospital, the steps were high and he couldn't lift his legs high enough to climb them. Looking over the thing Luke had built however, he had no doubt that the hospital should hire Luke. The stair went along the wall and had railings on both sides, though the steps continued almost two feet out to the side of the railing. They were also wide enough that you could easily stand on a step with both feet, and the first few were no higher than maybe two inches. As it climbed up the wall the steps grew a fraction higher and seemed to be normal steps at the top where Luke was.

"One minute Bo." Luke mumbled as he drove a few nails into the wood.

"Did ya make all this?" Bo asked astonished as he looked around.

"I reckon so." Luke stood up and shook the railing on the outside, showing Bo how it didn't even budge. It was also built so that no one falling on the steps could fall under the railing. "Think that's sturdy enough?" he asked.

"Yeah, looks great." Bo nodded not sure what to say.

"It had better be." Luke moved to the wall then threw himself at the railing, showing once more that it didn't budge. The railing was definitely sturdy.

"How the heck were ya able ta make all this?" Bo asked as Luke made his way down the stairs.

"Anything fer my favorite baby cousin." Luke grinned as he ruffled Bo's hair. "Think it will do?"

Bo nodded not sure what to say. "I can't believe it Luke, it looks so much nicer than the stuff they had there."

"I just hope it works." Luke stretched and shifted his shoulders. All the hammering, sawing and pulling on lumber was making him stiff and sore, but he meant what he said about anything for Bo.

"Uncle Jesse wants ya in fer supper." Bo repeated thinking his cousin looked tired. "Will ya play checkers wi' me tonight?"

"Not tonight Bo." Luke shook his head keeping his pace with Bo and walking alongside him back to the house. "We're supposed to start working tomorrow and I have a few things to finish up before then."

"It looked finished to me." Bo stated as he headed up the ramp, he had hoped he could make Luke take what had to be a more than well earned break.

"It ain't quite Bo." Luke shook his head going over his mental list of what was left. "If you want I guess we could take one game though, I can probably finish after it if you really wanna play."

"No, not that bad." Bo shook his head…that would only make Luke work twice as hard once he got back to it. "I really appreciate it Luke."

"It's nothing Bo." Luke entered the kitchen and grinned at his uncle. "I heard something about supper, it sounded pretty good."

Jesse nodded and put the pot he was holding down on the table. "Go git washed up." He told him, wishing it didn't take quite so long to get Luke inside. On the other hand both boys had seemed more cheerful the last couple of days.

Bo had been more open with them and had kept conversations with his uncle and with Daisy, much like he would before. Luke had been mostly out of sight in the barn and while Jesse was impressed with the work he had put down he wasn't impressed with his tendency to self neglect. The handles on the bars were as smooth as wood could be made and if nothing showed his love for his cousin that did. There was no way Bo could get splinters in his hands from that one.

Luke headed to the bathroom to wash up while Bo took his seat at the table and unconsciously tilted his head to the side as he regarded the sight before him, calculating the positions of his uncle and cousin and the possibility of a sneak taste.

"Don't cha even think about it boy." Jesse informed him even as he stood with his back towards the table.

"I wasn't doing anything." Bo defended himself with a grin. This was the way he liked it.

"An' ya ain't gonna be doing anything either." Jesse stated keeping turned away for a moment longer while he hid the smile under his beard. Things might not be back to normal yet, but they were headed in the right direction.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Hey all, thanks for the awsome reveiws, I can't stress how important they are to both me and Elenhin. Arn't her chapters great? And they get better as they go along. Anywho, this is my (Ani's) chapter, hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Bo went to bed that night on his own, as Luke went outside to continue his work in the barn after being forced by both Bo and Jesse to eat his meal slowly and to relax a little bit. They have never outwardly expressed their concern to him directly about the work load he had taken on, not wanting to make it seem like they didn't appreciate it or that he had failed them, but they dropped subtle hints during the dinner by gently teasing him about quick he was moving and eating.

Of course, now that Luke had lost time, Bo had no doubt that Luke would push himself harder and as he lay back in bed, listening to the sounds coming from the barn he got a small feeling that something was not going to go as perfect as Luke wanted it tomorrow. He dismissed it however as coming down with the nerves that usually gathered before therapy sessions and gently reprimanded himself, telling himself that these were now going to be Luke therapy sessions, and they already promised to be better because of that.

He fell asleep not too long after being put to bed, listening to the sounds of the night and Luke's work, praying as his eyes drifted closed that tomorrow would go well and that nothing would hinder his progress with Luke further, not after Luke had worked himself to the bone making the equipment. For that, Bo had to admit he felt a little guilty and had said as much to Jesse. While Luke would have told Bo to stop being so stupid, Jesse was more truthful and said he supposed it was to be expected seeing as he was the one who had put the idea into Luke's head in the first place, however it was Luke who had taken it upon himself to push himself so hard and because of that honesty, Bo felt more comfortable about it.

Luke didn't arrive back into the house until much much later, when everyone else in the house was deeply asleep, the rooms and hallways black. He could feel his eyes practically fall closed as soon as he stepped into the dark house, and the image of his bed and the phantom feeling of that warm comfort blanketing him making his legs wobble weakly beneath him as his body demanded the rest it deserved to which Luke complied. He staggered into the room, careful to avoid making any noise to wake Bo, and glanced at his watch in the thin stream of moonlight, seeing the time set at half two am. He had the chance to get at least 3 hours sleep before he could put the equipment he had made to the test and really start to move Bo forward in his recovery.

Stripping off quickly to his boxers and climbing into bed, Luke was asleep as soon as his head found the softness of the pillow and the covers surrounded his body. With a small sigh of content his eyes closed, and his mind drifted clear of the work load he carried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse snuck quietly into the bedroom the next morning, having not seen Luke when he had woken up he assumed that tiredness had finally got the better of him and now his work was finished he was allowing himself to have a well earned rest.

However he was sorely disappointed when he found only Bo sleeping comfortably in his bed and Luke's already empty and made. With a small sigh, he crossed to his youngest and carefully woke him, chuckling at the much missed protestations of being woken up so early. He helped Bo into the wheelchair and guided him to the kitchen, pushing him to his place at the table just as the door opened.

Bo looked up with a smile, that soon fading as he saw the state in which his older cousin was in. He heard Jesse take a quite, but deep breath as he noticed too and they were both thankful that Daisy had already gone to work. Luke was slightly pale underneath his dark tan and his muscles underneath his shirt, both of them could plainly see, were twitching a little in what Bo suspected to be either anticipation or pain. His face of course didn't betray that feeling, but it did betray his true weariness. The dark circles were growing more pronounced underneath his eyes that were, despite the misleading signs, bright and alert.

Even his smile to Bo was weary as he crossed over and sat at the table, depositing the egg basket full of the eggs he had collected on the kitchen side before taking his seat next to Bo, not noticing the worried glances Bo and Jesse gave ach other….it couldn't be that Luke had gone out and done his chores too….

"Luke…you uh….you feeling okay?"

The concern and worry was evident in Bo's voice, and Bo didn't even try to disguise it. Luke however, waved it off with a smile and a pat to the shoulder, his voice cheerful even if it held weary undertones.

"Yep, all the chores are done so as soon as you're ready we can go outside and start workin' on those exercises'."

Bo looked slightly uncomfortable at the prospect, even though he hid this from Luke and directed at Jesse but this time but he realised now that it wasn't because he was scared of doing them….he was frightened of the thought of Luke helping him do them. The feeling of something being amiss was too strong to ignore now that he had something to provide the evidence that it could go slightly wrong and he so desperately wanted Jesse to put his foot down….which he did…sort of.

"Luke, do you really think it's a good idea to be taking Bo out there today?"

Luke frowned and finally looked up, seeing now the worry etched into their faces.

"Of course I do….why what's wrong?"

Bo sighed and shook his head, getting now a little bit angry that while Luke had stressed upon the importance of taking care of him, he had neglected to remember that little nugget of information and now it was like he was denying the obvious signs he had to be feeling that he had overdone it.

"Luke….look at yourself…..you're overworked, c'mon we can do this another day…"

But his sentence was silenced by a determined shake of Luke's head and he spoke before Bo could continue.

"No Bo, I'm fine. I can do this today and so can you. I'll rest at the weekend ok, how's that?"

"But Luke it's only Monday!"

Jesse could sense the ensuing argument, and quickly stopped before it could escalate. He couldn't risk both boys getting mad at each other again, not when their relationship was under enough strain as it was so they were incredibly edgy and sensitive. The last thing he wanted was another out-of-hand argument that would result in either one of them saying things they would regret.

"Boys, that's enough. Luke I don't think it's a good idea you going out today son, I really don't. But if you really feel that everything is good enough to, then I ain't about to argue with you. But if you so much as feel too tired to continue, you come straight in and rest, got it? It ain't just Bo that could overdo it today."

Luke sighed, about to argue gently back until he realised that Jesse and Bo were only both looking out for him. He knew that he had been neglecting his basic needs for food and rest since the transfer of the therapy sessions, but he could handle it for a few more days. He had been a Marine for four years where those things had to be neglected a majority of the time, and so he didn't think anything of using the same techniques to get him through until Bo was surer of himself. However, purely to placate his Uncle and cousin he nodded in agreement and started the discussion off with Bo on what he wanted to work on today and how the routines were going to start working.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo sighed with relief as he finally managed to get to the other end of the bars, and gratefully accepted Luke's help to sit on one of the pre-arranged hay bales that had been turned into make shift benches at the end so he could rest up. They had been easier to tackle than in the hospital, because Luke could now walk alongside him, support him and encourage him whereas the Nurse had refused to let him do that, something that really irked Bo and had made him unwilling to do as she said.

Luke grinned widely as he helped Bo to the seat and gently handed him the bottle of water on standby and the towel he had brought in. Like any exercise, Luke knew the importance of keeping Bo positive and hydrated and so talked to his younger cousin about what they had done, focusing on the positive aspects of his achievement before gently suggesting ways and techniques of improving. Bo was already doing far better, both could see that, and neither could wait till the end when he would try it again in front of Jesse and Daisy. Of course, he would be more tired by then and it was guaranteed he would make more mistakes, but because Bo was now powered by a determination to succeed, he was likely to put on one heck of a show.

After a good twenty minute rest, filled with gentle bantering and relaxing conversation, they quickly got back to work, to tackle the last big thing of their workout for the day. Luke stood and helped Bo over to the staircase, encouraging him to walk as much as he felt possible but making sure Bo's legs weren't put under too much strain by keeping a large amount of Bo's weight on him.

By the time he had Bo positioned between the bars on the bottom step, Luke realised that his muscles in his arms were now starting to gently ache with a weary pain and his legs weren't far behind that. Luke shook his head and took a quick swig of water himself before focusing again, letting himself feel the excitement and adrenaline of seeing Bo succeeding as Bo climbed onto the first step. He too climbed the steps on the other side of the railings, encouraging Bo by showing him and explaining the muscles in his legs and how they worked as he guided him up the steps.

He managed to get Bo up three steps, the easier ones that were no more than two inches, before Bo had asked to turn around and go back down, saying that the others were still too big for him yet and his legs hurt too bad to even try to lift them up any higher. This was why Luke was planning on leaving the stairs as the very last exercise. Doing the other exercises first would stretch and warm up the muscles in Bo's legs and make it easier for him to move around for longer periods, however he did see that to able to work on getting him up the steps further, the other exercises were going to have to be cut shorter so they didn't wear Bo down as much.

This whole re-teaching Bo to walk and to do the simplest of things, was as much a learning experience for Luke as it was for the youngest. He could clearly remember helping to teach Bo to walk when he was younger and how to walk up the stairs of buildings and things….but then again that was different, he had Uncle Jesse and Aunt Lavinia's help before and also Bo was just a kid then…..he was a grown adult now. Still, he used many of the techniques he could remember from that time to help Bo, and was pleased when they seemed to be working.

He smiled gently and helped Bo to turn around, now showing him how to walk back down the small steps, which proved to harder than going up, because it involved more of balancing on one leg as he moved his foot down to the next step. Still, he and Bo were both so pleased when he managed to succeed in the challenge with much help from Luke. The two cousins sank back onto the hay bale again and spent the rest of the session just talking about how it had gone, the strengths and weaknesses and what Bo would want to work on in a couple of days.

As Bo watched his older cousin, laughing and joking, he realised that nothing seemed wrong with him now. His face was back to its normal colour and he didn't seem to be tired at all. He figured that it was probably just the fact that Luke had only just got up when he saw him in the kitchen and hadn't had time to freshen up, no one liked how they looked in the morning….and yet seeing that Luke could look like that still worried him….he just hoped that Luke knew when to stop and rest.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait but as you know fan fic has been having problems and so I didnt want to risk posting and you all not getting the alert because this chapter by Elenhin is too good to miss! Read and Review as always!_**

* * *

As he watched Bo and took in the progress he had been making Luke grinned happily. It was a grin that spread all over his face and chased the tiredness away from his eyes. He was tired and he was sore but none of it mattered when he saw Bo make his way over the bars. He was getting better, he was improving and now when they went to the hospital for the weekly session it was no longer something Bo dreaded. It had turned to something he looked forward to because he got the chance to show them how much he had improved since the last time.

Over the course of a few weeks he improved so much that the hospital staff actually asked them to take it more easy and slow down a little. Afraid that the exercises was going to make Bo over exert himself.

Luke who was worried about the same thing worked for longer hours with Bo, but made sure he took frequent breaks. Which meant that they would be sitting down in the hay every so often and Luke would make sure Bo drank plenty of the water. He had started to take those times to massage Bo's legs, back and shoulders. It helped to keep the muscle warm and flexible and made the entire experience less painful for Bo even when he pushed himself. Since Bo frequently took most of his whole weight on his arms it also kept his shoulders from getting sore and Luke thought it was one of the reasons why Bo improved so fast. He constantly pushed himself over the previous limit and could even manage half of the stair by now, but the breaks and the massages and everything else Luke did kept it from being to painful.

Instead it became a challenge he enjoyed to see how high he could climb. Moving his feet forward while holding on to the bars was one thing, lifting his feet up a step and then pulling himself up was another thing. So Bo came to measure his own improvements in how high he could climb it.

Luke would be walking on the other side of the railing, out of the way but ready to step in if he needed it.

Luke kept Bo from over exerting himself, but when he worked so hard with Bo, and so many hours on the farm when Bo did nothing but sit in the house and read car magazines Bo wondered who'd keep Luke from doing the same.

His cousin always seemed to be the last one in for the night. He would help Bo get ready for bed, and then go back out for 'ten more minutes' since he just had to 'finish something' and an hour later when he went to bed Jesse would leave the hall light on as he went to his own bed. He did that to save Luke the trouble of finding his bed in the dark, and in the morning when Luke sat yawning over breakfast he would chide him softly. Every morning when they sat down, Luke looked as he was gonna fall on his face any seconds.

Yet as soon as they were out in the barn and were working that was pushed aside and Luke looked more like his usual self. Bo was able to forget about his worries and concentrate on working.

This morning he had woken early and lay looking at his cousin, glad beyond words that for once Luke was still in his bed instead of having pulled himself out to work. He knew that Jesse would want to let him sleep in too, and so he made sure to keep quiet.

The sun was starting to come up but it had barely made it to their window yet and there were just a few stray rays shining on them. It was just enough that he could see his cousins features and the scar at his throat. He still blamed himself for that one. If he had not lied about feeling ill Luke would never have been forced to put himself through that. He would not be overworking himself this way to help his stupid cousin. Bo just could not understand how Luke did not hate him for it.

The things he had done to him, he was responsible for so much grief Luke had been forced through and yet the older of the two never seemed to mind.

Well, Bo minded and the way it weighed on him he could tell today would not be the best session, not when he felt that guilty. It weighed heavy on his heart and might well be as heavy as gold but it was no wear near as beautiful he thought. If it had the weight of gold, then given how false he felt it had to be lead.

Their uncle came in and spoke a few soft and encouraging words to Bo before he moved to Luke and shook his shoulder until he woke up. As much as he wanted to let him sleep in it just was not possible. However Bo was now able to manage more on his own in the morning and Luke could go straight to the morning chores as Bo was able to dress himself.

Breakfast was uneventful as Jesse only sighed rather than to ask Luke to slow down the way he was shoveling down grits at a record pace. Going outside to chop up some wood while Bo finished and Bo himself hurried to keep him from the heavy work.

As they headed to the barn Luke was smiling and laughing and generally being a one person cheer leader squad for his baby cousin.

"Come on Bo, show me what you can do." Luke urged where he sat on a hay bale. They had been working for some time and now he wanted Bo to walk down the bars without him by his side. He sat down because he was starting to feel funny, and when they were done with this session he knew he should go and take a nap. He had almost convinced himself for any heavier work had his heart beating faster than the General when it had Bo behind the wheel and Rosco at his bumper. He was exhausted and he knew it, he just could not bring himself to call the session short when Bo was making so much progress.

Bo managed the bars, and Luke was surprised when he came to the end and actually let go off the bars with both hands. He stood there for a few seconds keeping himself up on his feet with nothing for support and Luke opened his mouth to object afraid that he'd fall. Then a grin spread over Bo's face and he threw himself forward. Luke caught him and the force of the momentum sent them both down into they hay.

It was a long time since the last occasion they wrestled and Luke found he enjoyed it something fierce the way they rolled around. It felt great the way Bo was actually able to put on a fair fight and when they broke apart they were still grinning like crazy.

"Only one thing left for today." Luke grinned as he helped Bo back to his feet and supported him as they made his way over to the stair.

Bo nodded. "If I get all the way to the top, will ya go fishing with me?" If they did, then Luke would be down and resting as they waited for the fish to bite.

"When ya git to the top, we'll go fishing." Luke promised.

Bo grabbed the railing and started working on moving himself up the stair while Luke kept pace with him on the outside.

It was slow going but Bo was managing just fine. The funny thing was that even while he started to feel dizzy and there was almost a darkness creeping in on him Luke never quite figured it out. He knew it was bad but he thought it was just because he was suddenly higher up. Bo was almost to the top and seemed determined to reach it. Talking to him encouragingly but not aware of what he said.

He really thought he had it under control, all he need was a deep breath to clear his head. Pausing he filled his lungs and slowly tilted over backwards, never even aware of the impact as he hit the barn floor, fainting even in the fall.

"Luke!" Bo cried helplessly as he watched it happen and threw himself against the railing trying to stop the fall. He couldn't, he could only watched as his cousin landed with a muted thud that echoed in Bo's ears and near had him tumble down the stairs with the force of it.

Now he suddenly faced the next problem, Luke was down there and was not moving and Bo had to get down the stairs on his own if he was ever to get to him, or get help for him. Biting his lip and steeling himself he gripped the handrails so tight that his knuckles went white as he made his way down the stairs. It took time and as Luke still did not move Bo was growing more and more scared. Finally standing on the barn floor he grabbed a hold of the side of the stair and made his way to Luke, falling down beside him and grabbing his shoulder shaking it gently.

"Luke, come on Luke, wake up." Bo pleaded as he fought not to shake as hard as he wanted. If he did he could injure Luke further. "Luke, wake up will ya, Luke." There was still no reaction and Bo was scared out of his mind. The only thing he could think off was getting help for Luke. Grabbing a hold of the first solid object his hand found he pulled himself to his feet and started towards the door. Crying for their Uncle as he made his way out of the barn.

Jesse was standing inside the kitchen and was just starting to prepare the dinner when he heard his youngest call his name. Going to the window he saw Bo come stumbling across the yard and at first he thought that Bo wanted to show him the progress. It was just that with the suggestion that he should be taking it more easy that seemed wrong, not to mention that Luke would never allow him to try and walk unaided like that. Knowing that Jesse hurried out the door and towards Bo.

"Uncle Jesse, Luke's hurt!" Bo cried as soon as he saw them and Jesse took off running as fast as he could. Catching up to Bo he took his hands to steady him.

"Luke fell Uncle Jesse, he's hurt bad." Bo urged and Jesse saw how upset he was and wanted to hug him and comfort him but he had to find out how bad Luke was hurt. Helping Bo back into the barn he knelt beside his eldest and carefully rolled him over to his back. He could not tell exactly how bad he was hurt but there was a big lump by his temple and that let Jesse knew he most likely had a concussion and he knew he had to take him to the hospital.

"Bo," Jesse reached out and put a hand to his shoulder. "I want cha ta stay here wi' Luke while I go inside an' call an ambulance, okay?" Luke had to go to the hospital and Jesse could not leave Bo alone at the farm, but neither could he manage both of them. The only option was to call an ambulance for Luke and then Bo could go with him in the pick up.

"Uncle Jesse," Bo looked up at him with big eyes and Jesse gave him a quick hug.

"I don't think it's bad Sprout, but we need ta git him there ta make sure." He told him. "Now, stay wi' him, an' I'll go call them."

"Okay," Bo positioned himself so that he cradled Luke's head in his lap. "Please hurry Uncle Jesse." He begged his uncle.

"I will," Jesse promised as he hurried back inside and phoned for an ambulance. As soon as he was assured that it was on the way he went back into the barn where Bo sat still cradling his cousin. The younger boy was sitting biting his lip and was very and knowing there was really nothing he knew to do for Luke Jesse tried to comfort him. Bo in turn told him all that he knew about what had happened when Luke fell and Jesse sighed. So Luke had not had the sense to rest after all. Well, as soon as he was sure he would be okay he intended to give him an earful about it, and this time he'd give him no choice but listen.

He watched as the ambulance came and took care of Luke, then he helped Bo to the pick up by letting Bo lean on him. It was actually faster than getting the wheelchair and as long as they didn't have to go far it would work.

Helping him into the pick up he took off after the ambulance and then they settled to wait in a waiting room that was getting more familiar than Jesse cared to accept.

He was even getting used to the long time it took before a doctor came to them, and both of them looked up. Jesse with a face of concern and Bo with one of fear.

"Your nephew is a very lucky young man." The doctor stated. "He is exhausted and it seems the fall was caused by overexertion."Bo bowed his head and bit his lip again as he thought that was his fault. Luke had done that to himself because of Bo.

"He sprained his ankle pretty bad, but it should heal with no complications at all. At the worst it will take a little longer than a normal sprain due to the exhaustion." The doctor went on. "A small concussion and he did some damage to his shoulder. He needs some complete bed rest, a week and it would give his shoulder time to heal enough that he could get around with crutches, but only for short times."

Jesse nodded, "I will make sure of that."

"Then you can take him home as soon as he is awake and you have filled out the release papers." The doctor told them, giving them directions on how to find Luke's room. Jesse helped Bo there and settled him in a chair beside the bed before going with the doc to fill out the paperwork.

Bo slowly eased himself from the chair to the bed and laid down beside Luke. After having been so scared he just wanted to hug him and be comforted by him, but this was as close as he could get. His mind was still racing and images of Luke falling still playing in front of his eyes.

He wished nothing more than that he had never lied about feeling ill, especially when Luke opened his pale blue eyes. It only added to Bo's guilt when the first hoarse question was not regarding where he was or what had happened.

"You okay Bo?"


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Very very sorry about the lateness of this update. So many things have gotten on top of me and its all coming to a head. ARGH! Anyway, now thats over, this is my chapter this time, hope you enjoy it and reveiw!_**

* * *

As soon as he had opened his eyes, Luke registered not the pain that he could most definitely feel in his ankle and shoulder, but the way Bo's eyes reflected just how scared and how badly shaken his younger cousin was. And so, of course, he gave no thought to the fact that it was him in the hospital bed all banged up but gave all thought to comforting Bo and easing his fear. Little did he know, that that was probably the worst, but also the best, thing he could have asked….well…he sure knew about it a couple of silent seconds after as Bo's mouth open and closed before unleashing a yell that made his hurting head and heart ache all the more.

"Am I ok?! Am I ok?! What kind of dang fool question is that Luke?! You collapse down the stairs right in front of me and quit movin', scarin' me half to death in the process, and you sit there asking me if I'm alright?!"

Luke swallowed and tried to say something, but was soon cut off sharply by more words that were said in an angry tone, but Luke could so easily hear the fear, concern and desperation for comfort mingled underneath it and knew that while the words may look like an attack….really….it was Bo unleashing the turmoil he felt inside in the only way he knew how and it made Luke all the more determined to get down to the bottom of it. He couldn't help but notice however, how all these important conversations always seemed to wind up in the hospital….was their relationship so badly torn that it took something this drastic to get them to talk like they used to every night before they went to sleep?

"Do you have any idea how scary it is to have to stand and watch helplessly as the one person you care about the most slips away and there's nothing you can do about it!!! Dang it Luke, when you were falling down them stairs there was nothing I could do…you were just fallin' and I couldn't catch ya! And then you hit the floor and stopped moving and I thought fer sure that….that…"

Bo choked on his words and finally the tears that had been holding themselves back in the barn and all the while they were waiting came rolling in torrents down his cheeks, dripping into Luke's hospital gown as the older cousin once more held the younger in a soft, reassuring embrace with the one good arm he had, rubbing his back softly and pressing gentle kisses to the top of the mop of blonde curls.

"Lord I'm sorry Bo…I'm so sorry….and to answer yer question Bo….boy do I know how that feels….ten times over…"

Swallowing, Bo nodded his head. He hadn't meant to say that at all, of course Luke knew what it felt like he had lived through war hadn't he? He had held so many people as they slipped away. But what came out of Luke's mouth next surprised him so much that he jerked upright.

"That accident….heck Bo that scared the life out o'me…sittin' outside the General looking in with no way ta help ya except ta hold yer hand and try and tell ya everything was gonna be okay when in reality I just didn't know if it was gonna be. You were fallin' in a way I didn't know how ta catch ya when ya landed….and that type of fall coulda killed ya Bo…in fact it very nearly did…right there in the back of Uncle Jesse's pick up…"

Luke looked over as Bo jerked upright, eyes wide with disbelief and a hope that his younger cousin was desperately trying to squash down. He frowned softly and shook his head.

"Bo…why are ya lookin' like I's grown two heads?!"

Bo stuttered, all tears forgotten as he shook his head.

"No…Luke how could you feel that? How?…You hate me…"

Now it was Luke's turn to look flabbergasted as his jaw literally dropped open and he found that trying to form any words was just impossible. How on god's earth could Bo ever think that he hated him?!

"Bo! Bo how….why….who told ya I hated ya?!"

"You….I….was in the barn…after I told ya about…me lying that night and…and I overheard ya…everythin' ya said….about me bein' stupid and more trouble than I's worth.."

Luke frowned and shook his head, wracking his aching head as he tried desperately to remember what he could have been talking about. He hadn't said that to Bo's face, he knew that because if he was ever to say something as harsh as that, though he doubted he ever could, he would always go somewhere where Bo would never hear it like out to the back forties. And besides that, he had never, ever felt that way about Bo at all.

"Bo…what the heck did I say?! I don't remember ever feeling that way about you cousin, I never have done…"

Bo sniffed, wanting to believe Luke so bad but finding it so so difficult. He had heard the words and it defiantly had been Luke saying them…maybe the hit to his head had wiped some of his older cousin's memory.

"You…your words were…how stupid a certain someone was at times and how you were growing weary of helping them out of every mess when they so clearly never listened to any bit of advice and just sat themselves right down into the middle of it again."

Luke frowned, leaning back on the pillows with one arm still wrapped round his baby cousin as he thought back. Everything was a slight blur of course with the pain medication and everything…but now that he thought about it he had said those words…and he had said them right outside the barn…but he couldn't have been saying them about Bo because he had been with Uncle Jesse at the time and he would have got a switching for saying that about Bo and he sure remembered switchings.

"Bo….yeah I said all that…but it wasn't about you….I'm damn sure it wasn't about you!"

"But Luke I heard ya! I heard ya say it all and who else were ya mad at that day? There weren't no one else there fer you to be mad at 'cept me."

Suddenly, as if someone had flicked the light switch in Luke's head, everything became clear and fell into place. Yes there was someone else he had been mad at that day, and now that he knew what Bo had been thinking, how all this had started was so much clearer.

"Oh Bo….god little brother….Bo I was mad at you yeah, but I was saying all that about Cooter!"

Before Bo could deny it, Luke continued on, explaining about the phone call and talking to Jesse about the situation Cooter had landed himself in. Needless to say, Bo didn't believe him at first, and Luke wasn't surprised….he was upset inside however how obvious it was that the relationship he once held so dear between him and Bo had been well and truly destroyed because of all this. Bo still trusted him, which was obvious because he had let Luke take control of his recovery….but how much of that was really trust and not just a fear that if he didn't let Luke help, Luke would run off again and leave him to fend for himself.

At this line of thinking, Luke finally began to understand the complex problem that was his younger cousin. He wished that he had figured it out earlier, forced Bo to talk to him so they hadn't had all these problems…but what was done was done and now it was time to move forward and repair this relationship back to its former glory.

"Bo…what's happened to us? Why is it takin' a trip to the hospital fer us to talk like we always used ta?"

Bo sighed himself and snuggled further into Luke, hugging him close gently and shaking his head.

"I…me probably…not being able to tell anyone anything anymore…I'm scared that I'll say something ta make you run off and leave me…."

His words were suddenly cut off by Luke's finger over his mouth, pressing gently and halting the sentence coming out of his mouth.

"Bo….there is nothing you can say that will make me want to leave….never….I love you Bo, yer my baby brother and you need me…you've always needed me and everyone knows it. And I'm glad you need me Bo because I need you too…..I can't just give you up, drop you like yesterday's news because you're a part of me cousin….losing you would be tearing a hole in myself that could never be repaired."

Bo's eyes started to water again at Luke's words as they finally settled all and any doubt that was seated in his mind about whether or not Luke loved him.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry Luke I should have known better…I'm real sorry…"

Once more, brother's locked in a tight, loving hug, one that was long overdue to happen between them again.

"I just…Bo I gotta know….before all this happened….before the accident…did I…did I do something to you to upset you? Make you angry at me…"

Bo instantly shook his head, quickly registering what the real question was behind the stuttered out sentence. Luke was just as afraid of upsetting Bo as he had been of upsetting Luke, and Bo marvelled at how letting one thing slip out of a tightly knitted package of woven worries and fears could unravel the whole thing.

"You mean…why did I lie to you….Luke I swear I never did it to hurt you or anyone else…I was just gonna pass it off as tiredness…I just…I'd already cost Uncle Jesse enough money that week and I didn't want ta make him pay bail for a fight I got us into….you know my quick temper Luke…I just didn't want that to happen.."

Luke sighed and at that moment felt lower than a snake's belly in a tyre track. Bo's intentions as always had been honourable and good natured, thinking about the family's financial security again in an area no one really thought about. If Luke could count the amount of bail money they owed to Jesse and some other people, he knew that the amount would be way more than they would ever be able to make in a lifetime. He never really thought about it before going to the Boar's Nest or something like that, where it was almost guaranteed they would get into a fight and get thrown in jail….but obviously Bo was conscious of it….and Luke had stormed off without finding that out, making it seem like what Bo had done was a bad thing…which technically it was, but not as bad as Luke had made out.

"Oh Bo….why didn't ya just say ya didn't feel like comin'? You know…"

"That ya would have stayed wi' me…exactly. I didn't want ya to stay in when you's had been lookin' forward to the party fer a while, even if it was Boss Hogg's. I didn't want ta ruin yer evening…"

Bo looked over his older cousin and marvelled at the fact that Luke wasn't looking to him angrily or accusingly, but was looking like he actually understood what Bo was saying and seemed genuinely accepting of his reasoning. Bo had pictured this going much more like it had originally when Luke had stormed off in his mind…once again he could see how much he under-estimated Luke sometimes. The two cousins just sat there in quiet speculation for a short time, held in each other's arms….or arm in Luke's case, and that was how Jesse had found them with a smile.

He was deeply worried about the boys, Luke included, and the relationship that he knew at the moment was clinging on by very thin strands in a tattered tapestry that used to be the bond they both swore was unbreakable…and Jesse had done too. But they were working back at it, and he could tell by the way that they were holding each other, even though they weren't speaking, that some issues had been resolved between them and while they still had a long way to go, it was beginning to repair itself bigger and better than ever before.

He hated to break the moment, but he had to in order to get Luke home before he started to get restless. He coughed gently from the doorway, causing both boys to jump a little in surprise and look over with identical smiles adorning their faces. As he explained, he helped Luke get dressed and into a wheelchair, when suddenly they heard a giggle behind them.

They both looked over to find Bo chuckling to himself, a small chuckle that had not been heard for so long that Luke, Jesse and Daisy had almost sworn that it was extinct. To hear it again was like a deaf person finally being given a miracle cure that helped him to hear after so many years, and they never realised just how much they had missed that sound. Luke however, hid his grin and said mock offended.

"You better not be laughin' at me cousin…"

Bo grinned and nodded

"Well actually yeah I am….heck we always said we'd do everythin' tagether Luke but…really, injurin' yerself so ya can be in a wheelchair like me is just borderlinin' the downright creepy….you need to start bein' yer own person Luke or yer gonna turn into a mini-me…"

Luke didn't know why the heck he found that funny and neither did Jesse…but nethertheless Bo's laughter was contagious and it sparked off the same reaction in the other two….and suddenly Luke found images of himself with blonde hair and dressed in Bo's clothes very amusing as they ran through his head, and all three laughed like mad men down to the truck, Bo hi-jacking Luke's new crutches in order to follow.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Okay...latest update ever is thanks to Fan Fic that screwed up everytime I tried to post...grr...anyway, this chapter is thanks to the wonderful Elenhin. All reveiws directed to her please! xx_**

* * *

Settling both his nephews into the pickup and making sure they were as comfortable as possible in the cramped space Jesse took off for home. Luke was in the middle and Bo was leaning against him though he was careful of his shoulder. Luke looked decidedly uncomfortable at the moment but it had nothing to do with his shoulder or ankle. Before letting him go they had given him a dose of pain killers for the trip and his body was more numb then hurting.

It was the tongue lashing his uncle was giving him that made him feel lower than polecat with no legs, slithering on his belly.

"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse, I was gonna go rest. I just wanted ta wait until we were done for the day." Luke stated in his own defense.

"Beats me what makes people think yer' the smart one." Jesse told him gruffly. "Yer gonna rest at the weekend, yer gonna rest when yer done with something. That ain't using yer brains fer anything but landing on when ya can't keep to yer feet no more."

"I'm sorry." Luke told him again sighing and dropping his head in shame. Nothing cut you down to seize the way Jesse Duke did when riled up.

"Well I've had it with yer stupidity. From now on there ain't gonna be no more 'gonna rest,' when we git back home yer going straight to bed an' yer gonna stay there an' be happy about it until I tell ya that ya can git up. Is that understood?" Jesse demanded as he turned onto the road to Hazzard.

"Yes sir." Luke nodded, he felt a hand on his back and looked up to meet Bo's eyes and see a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"Just cause I can't rightly drag ya off to the woodshed an' give ya the switching ya deserve don't mean I'm gonna stand fer yer stupidity." Jesse stated keeping his eyes on the road. Coming into the barn and seeing Luke like that on the floor had scared him enough to turn his hair gray if it had not already been white.

When Luke closed his eyes thought he stopped scolding him and kept on driving not wanting to make the boy to miserable.

Back at the farm Bo once more commandeered the use of the crutches while their uncle helped Luke inside. While the old mans words could be harsh enough to make Luke want to cry his touch when he helped him was as gentle as ever. He eased Luke inside and helped him to sit down on his bed.

"If ya need anything I'll get it fer ya." Jesse told him pulling of his boot and easing him out of the shirt and jeans before putting the sling back on his shoulders. Putting some pillows behind his back and spreading a blanket over him. "It's getting well over time I had dinner ready so since ya seem so dead set on always putting off sleeping it can wait till the two of ya has eaten. After supper I wanna see ya do nothing but sawing logs, got that?" Jesse put a hand on his good shoulder and watched him closely.

"Yes sir," Luke nodded looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Good," Jesse told him in the same gruff voice. "I love ya boy." Adding the words in a softer voice he turned and walked out into the kitchen. Bo looked after him having settled himself on his own bed and very grateful that their uncle had added the last words since Luke needed to hear them too. Luke wasn't half as sensitive to hard or angry words as Bo and Daisy were but with the exhaustion and his injuries his uncle's words had cut deep and Bo could tell.

"Reckon it's gonna be my turn taking care of ya, huh?" Bo asked quietly and a bit uncertainly. Not liking the silence as Luke just leaned back against the pillows but not quite sure what to say either.

"Reckon it's gonna be," Luke agreed giving him a guilty smile. He was the one who was supposed to help Bo at the moment, not the other way around. He could only assume it mean he had failed his cousin.

"Ya quit that right now." Bo said sharply and suddenly a car magazine landed on his belly after a short flight caused by Bo. "I know what yer' thinking Luke, an' if ya don't stop it right now I'm gonna have Uncle Jesse tell ya off again."

"Bo, I didn't mean it that way." Luke tried to reason putting the car magazine beside him. It was strange to defend your thoughts that way but when you were dealing with Bo it was not really surprising. In spite of not always letting it on Bo was pretty smart and he knew his cousin really well.

"Ya had better not mean it that way." Bo declared. "If the two of us are gonna keep on feeling that guilty all the time we ain't gonna get this all sorted out an' settled."

Luke nodded, his baby cousin had a point. "How about a deal Bo?" He asked softly.

"What kind of deal?" Bo asked tilting his head to the side and looking at him.

"We both stop feeling guilty an' figure we both made some dang stupid mistakes, an' we both get back on our feet?" Luke suggested softly.

"Slow an' easy Luke, promise me that." Bo demanded as his terms on the deal. Afraid Luke would over exert himself again.

"Slow an' easy." Luke nodded. "I'm gonna do exactly what Uncle Jesse tells me, ya can be sure of that."

"He told ya off good Luke." Bo grinned with a small chuckle. "But ya never saw what I did Luke." Suddenly Bo's eyes was sparkling with amusement.

"What did ya do Bo?" Luke asked curiously wondering what his cousin was up to.

"Not so much, only this." Bo beamed as he pulled himself up to his feet using the bed post and took a few stumbling steps over to Luke's bed.

Luke watched him with a mix of amazement and worry. Then Bo sat down on the edge of his bed. "See what ya made me do there Luke."

Luke didn't answer, he was to busy using his one good arm to hug Bo.

Jesse was almost surprised that Luke actually obeyed him without a fuss when it came to the one week complete bed rest. His eldest was obedient and always meek with remorse. Whatever Jesse said Luke did without complaining the slightest. Thought he could tell he was getting restless the boy didn't say anything. Bo too was restless since there wasn't too much he could do without Luke.

Cooter came over most everyday and helped out with the chores and he would keep the boys entertained as well when he could. Daisy too did her best and was the one who waited on them.

When Luke needed to get up for some reason or another Jesse helped him into Bo's wheelchair, and after the first two days he allowed Luke up to eat meals with them in the kitchen. Bo kept making use of the crutches and was getting quite adapt at moving himself around without the wheelchair. He only needed it for longer distances and while Jesse had canceled the following weekends appointment because of Luke he suspected Bo would not have to go back many more times now.

Most of the time the boys would pass the time with their guitars and it seemed to keep them happy enough even when restless. It also made it a pure pleasure to work within earshot of them. When he was outside Jesse found himself keeping close to an open window as often as he could.

Once the weeks bed rest was over Luke was checked out and declared healed enough for using the crutches. His shoulder would start hurting if he strained it to much though. However allowed to make his way outside on the crutches gave him some of his old spirits back and with Bo and Luke having resolved most of their issues both of them acted a lot more like their old selves.

The guitar play would move outside most of the time and off course the two boys was soon to be found under the hood of the General together with Cooter. The times he was here and working Cooter also seemed to use them for his own personal radio service from which he would request his favorite songs.

There was however one thing that took Jesse by surprise but that still amused him. Bo was getting very skilled on the crutches and happily made his way around the house. It was a delight to see him at it too. Luke found it hard to use more than one crutch because of his shoulder and while it made him use his sprained ankle more than he should Jesse could understand it.

What he found slightly amusing was that he could almost always tell when Luke wanted to go somewhere because he would be calling for Bo to get back and let him have the crutches.

The boys could be still for hours, but they always seemed to want up and do something at the same time. Maybe it was because they were both on the verge of boredom the whole time and alone they couldn't take it anymore but had to do something.

Then when Luke had made his way outside to check the mailbox and Bo wanted to go to the kitchen for some lemonade he figured out he could make it with the one he had left. So the two of them split up the pair of crutches between them and seemed to be happy with the solution.

Cooter found it very amusing claiming that they liked sharing any mean of transportation between them. Sharing the crutches as they did the General. He also offered Jesse to take them into town for a few hours so he could sit down and relax a bit without having to worry about what they were up to all the time.

To the boys a few hours at the garage lounging around cars with some doughnuts and soda sounded too good to pass up on. It sounded just like what booth of them needed.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Okay I am being really terrible about these updates and I am so sorry for making you wait so long, but in my defense fan fic has been screwing up a lot...anyhow, my chapter this time, hope you like it and only two more chapters to go until its done!!!! _**

* * *

Luke sighed softly, sitting and resting on the back car seat that Cooter had located on one side of the garage, eating his donut and drinking his soda…and wishing that Bo was with him to share the peaceful noise of Cooter's work.

They had both agreed that it would be fun to go to town and relax away from the farm, after all the sight of the four farmhouse walls greeting them every day for the whole day was starting to drive them stir crazy. But, something strange had happened as it used to do when Bo had been paralyzed, and Luke couldn't help but ponder on what the heck it could be, despite the fact that Jesse, Cooter and Bo himself had told him not to fret over it.

--------

_Jesse eventually nodded his agreement to the boys going into town with Cooter. He wasn't too happy about it, considering the fact that Bo still needed to have a sharp eye on him and Luke wasn't exactly in any condition to help Bo is something happened. But, their persuasions had won out, and he had conceded, chuckling at the whoops of joy as the three men headed carefully outside._

_Cooter grinned and comfortably chatted to them, his eyes brightening up as he looked to the pair and said enthusiastically._

"_Hey, how bout we bring the General along? I can hitch him up to the back of the wrecker and we can work on him in the garage! I got some new parts that need to be fitted, and then we can go down to the race track an' test him out!"_

_The smile on Luke's face started to grow as Cooter spoke, soon nodding his head._

"_Yeah Cooter that's a great idea! You's have to put him through his paces seen' as me an' Bo ain't fit enough ta drive again yet…but Cooter that really does sound great! We could even ride shotgun, I sure have missed the General…what d'ya say Bo?"_

_But even as Luke looked over to his youngest cousin, he noticed something was wrong. Bo's face had suddenly turned a few shades of pale and a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead as his gaze was fixed relentlessly on the barn where the General was being kept._

_Luke looked worriedly to Cooter before touching Bo's shoulder softly, watching as Bo yelped and jerked, eyes wide as though he were a deer caught in the headlights with no where to run to._

"_Bo…what's the matter?"_

_Slowly, Bo started to come back to himself, looking down to the floor and swallowing a couple of times before saying softly._

"_Luke…I don't feel as well as I thought…I'm kinda tired. Why don't you go with Cooter an' I'll just stay here…"_

_Luke was about to argue back that Bo was lying again, even after everything that they had promised to each other in the hospital, but as soon as he saw the frightened look in Bo's eyes, the pure terror that resided in those swimming baby blues, Luke softly nodded his head and watched as Cooter stepped forward and picked him up, handing the other crutch Bo had been using to Luke and taking him back to the house._

--------

Bo lay in his bed, having passed the 'feeling exhausted' excuse with Jesse and feeling incredibly relieved when his Uncle too acknowledged it without any protest and just helped him to bed. He had listened to the soft whisperings outside, not being able to make out what was being said but knowing Luke was instantly on his 'something's wrong with Bo, I'm gonna find out what even if it kills me' speech.

But after that, he had slammed the pillow his head was lying on firmly over his ears as he heard the roar of the General's engine spring to life, humming desperately to himself to help drown it out as even that long forgotten noise made his heart thump hard against his chest at nearly double the rate it should have been going at.

It wasn't until he felt Uncle Jesse's soothing hand on his back that he took the pillow away and looked up to the Duke Patriarch, swallowing as he saw the look of understanding and he knew then that Jesse knew his secret. With a small choked sob, he sat carefully up and went willingly into Jesse's arms, head buried in his shoulder as he once more cried for something he had lost in the accident.

Jesse could do nothing but help him, knowing this was a problem that Bo needed to sort out on his own because there was nothing that him or even Luke or Daisy could do to make what needed to happen any easier. Of course he knew Bo's secret fear; he had known very early on after Bo's release from hospital after the accident what had his youngest so worked up…

--------

_Jesse slowly followed Bo quietly out to the barn, watching with a shake of his head as Bo used his casted arm to help him push the wheelchair wheels forward. The doctor's had told Bo that while it was possible for him to do that, it was not something they advised at this stage, and Jesse had caught him numerous times doing it anyway._

_Normally, he would have stopped him straight away and given him a stern reprimand but there was something Jesse needed to find out. Bo had been spending a lot of time in the barn when Luke was out working the back forties or had gone into town to get something, and when he came back in he always looked the worse for wear even though he acted fine and continued on stubbornly stating that nothing was wrong._

_He followed until Bo had gone into the barn and then stood outside the large barn doors, peeking in through the crack Bo had left open. He watched as Bo manoeuvred himself round and sighed softly as he saw where he was headed…General Lee. Shaking his head he moved to get a better look and watched silently as his youngest headed for the driver's side of the car._

_What came next shocked Jesse to the very core. He was forced to watch as Bo reached the driver's side and just sat there for a moment…it wasn't until Bo looked to the door to, he presumed then, check the coast was clear that he noticed something was wrong. His youngest boy, the one born as everyone said with a silver gas pedal in his mouth and racing in his blood, was deathly pale and shaking at just sitting next to the car._

_There was nothing Jesse could do even if he wanted to, he was absolutely horrified and rooted to the spot as he heartbreakingly watched his youngest struggle with himself. On the day that Bo had come home, this was not the reaction that he had given at all, he had even reached inside and sent the horn blaring through the barn…but now…Bo couldn't even bare to reach one finger in through the window of the car he loved like a member of the family, like all of the Dukes did._

_Bo broke down into sobs as he couldn't make his hand even touch his beloved possession. He still loved the General Lee so very much, it was a prize possession that Bo would not give up for anything in the world…but his mind just kept on filling with the blood that had trickled into his eyes that night, his legs feeling the haunted feel of the sides of the car crushing his legs, the dashboard pinning him and crushing his chest, hearing the dying horn as he too slipped from life as he desperately tried to get Luke's attention._

_He put his head in his hands and sobbed and it was all Jesse could do to stop himself running in and gathering him up in his arms as the young man sobbed desperately._

"_I'm sorry General…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"_

-------

Luke bolted upright, yelping sharply as pain flared in his shoulder at the sharp movement but giving no indication other than that, that he actually felt anything. His eyes were wide in disbelief, his head shaking slowly as he stared in front of him, not even recognising Cooter was at his side. He ran his hand down his face and let it rest on his mouth.

"Luke! Luke Duke, c'mon talk to me! What's wrong, shall I get the Doc?"

Eventually Luke responded looking to Cooter.

"No…no…"

Cooter looked over him worriedly.

"Well…at least tell me what's wrong then…"

Luke sighed and looked forward again, swallowing hard before whispering.

"I know what's wrong with Bo…"

Cooter sat a little more upright, knowing it was something bad the way Luke was acting.

"Well what Luke…what is it buddyroe…"

"He's…scared…"

Cooter nodded, waiting for Luke to finish what he was saying. When he didn't he was about to ask gently what it was…until he saw where Luke was looking.

"Luke…yer not saying…"

"Yeah Cooter…Bo…Bo's terrified of the General Lee…"


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Okay, the wonderful Elenhin's chapter now and then after this is the final one! Hope you enjoy this as much as I did when I read it. :-)_**

* * *

Knowing what was wrong with Bo and being able to fix it turned out to be two very different things. When the therapy sessions were upsetting Bo he had been able to step in and fix it but now…. it wasn't so easy; it was harder than anything he had ever done before. 

After he had figured out what had been wrong with Bo, he had remained sitting on the old backseat in Cooter's garage thinking, trying to figure out how to break through Bo's fear. He knew that the main reason for it was because of Bo's last memory of being in the General. The whole mess, being trapped alone and dying in the car, it was a living hell and it was ruining it for Bo even now.

The first thing he tried was to just slowly bring Bo up to the General. Even risking his uncle's wrath by doing tune-ups before his shoulder was all healed, all so he could ask Bo to keep him company with the car.

It didn't work though; Bo just excused himself by stating that he was tired or hurting. Luke could understand it, he himself was still sore enough to need the joint custody of the crutches and it was many times worse for Bo. It was a very acceptable excuse, but an excuse was all it was because when it came to anything else Bo was just fine to go along with it.

He had to give the tactic up pretty fast as it wasn't working on Bo and his uncle started to mean the threats he made about what he would do to Luke if he found him under the hood one more time. His next approach had been to just talk with Bo…that hadn't been too effective either as Bo first of all didn't want to talk about it, and second of all refused to admit it.

Luke tried to corner him down for a talk time after time but to no avail. He even grabbed a pie Daisy had made and tried using it and some lemonade to make Bo sit down and talk. It didn't work.

Luke just didn't know what to do and he was getting more and more frustrated about it until he wound up arguing with Bo. Uncle Jesse broke them apart and gave Luke a good stern talking to, telling him to back off before he did more damage than good.

Reluctantly Luke agreed, aware that the situation between him and Bo was getting slightly strained and the last thing he wanted was a repeat of what had happened before the accident on the cliff. He decided that maybe the best thing was to back off for a bit and let things settle down. If the worst came to the worst he guessed they would just have to get rid of the General. It wasn't worth keeping him it all he now was turned out to be just a painful reminder to Bo off what could no longer be.

Having given it a few days Luke was still trying to figure out a new way to approach the subject. He found it harder and harder to think about anything else and in truth it was worrying Jesse too. Knowing what was bothering Bo he made sure he kept an eye on him, but he was also wondering if he would wind up having to keep an eye on Luke as well. Eventually though, he decided to just let them sort it out between themselves, refusing to step in as long as what Luke was doing in attempts to help Bo through his fear weren't getting out of hand. Plus, with the boys not able to work, he was also doing a lot of the chores they would otherwise have been doing which meant (as nasty as it sounded) he really didn't have the time nor the energy to be able to worry about them and the farm.

"Luke, I'm gonna be heading off to ol' farmer Jensen now." Jesse told his oldest as he grabbed his cap where it hung by the door. "I promised I'd bring him that hay today."

"Alright Uncle Jesse." Luke nodded where he sat at the kitchen table. Bo was in the living room engrossed in a car magazine and Luke was sitting with a notepad and a pen, not really writing anything but trying to figure things out.

"Will ya remember to take it easy now? An' to keep an eye on Bo?" Jesse asked softly not feeling as if he wanted to leave the two of them alone. It was just that he had promised that he would bring the hay over, and Daisy wasn't home. Sally Jo had called in tears asking for her friend after having broke up with her boyfriend, and for once it wasn't Bo or Luke who was the guilty heart breaker. It was one of the young men in town and all the time she had been there for Daisy, Jesse figured she should go to her.

"I will Uncle Jesse, we'll be fine." Luke promised.

"If I come back here, an' find ya with yer head under the hood of that there car again, I'm gonna call Cooter an' have him come here pick it up and store it over at his garage, got that?" Jesse told him sternly.

"Yes Uncle Jesse, I ain't gonna be working none on the General." Luke assured him. "He's out in the yard getting a bit of sun, an' he's gonna stay that way."

Jesse nodded slowly. "Now, I'm gonna be gone fer a couple of hours, an' there ain't no telling when Daisy'll be back, so if ya boys get hungry there is some roast in the fridge. But ya don't cook nothing ya hear?"

Luke shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Uncle Jesse, go now, or yer gonna be standing here giving me instructions an' regulations all the way to sun down…."

"Alright, alright, don't sass me boy," Jesse told him gruffly while he hid his smile. "I'll keep my ears on the CB as much as I can, if ya want anything."

"I know Uncle Jesse." Luke nodded. "Now give him our regards, we're gonna sit right here an' take it easy."

"Well I know that," Jesse muttered as he walked out the door, turning around as he closed the screen door to the porch. "I just can't help worrying is all….."

"Uncle Jesse really can't stand leaving us alone huh?" Bo called from the living room.

"Not really," Luke answered with a chuckle. "I swear he thinks we are gonna tear the place down as soon as he walks out the door."

"Well, we ain't been on our best behaviour lately." Bo admitted.

"Ah, Uncle Jesse ain't trusted us to stay out of trouble since the day ya learned to walk Bo." Luke grinned and shook his head as he kept trying to work out his problems.

It was a mess, a big mess. Bo was still so very attached to the General or Luke would have told Cooter to keep it at the garage instead of taking it back to the farm. Bo could stand seeing the beloved car, and he could be near it to some extent….it was just when he got close to the windows or someone mentioned getting in him that the car became a problem….He just couldn't figure out what to do.

Half an hour later Bo gave a low whistle as he saw an article in the magazine. He just couldn't believe that Luke had missed it. His eyes lit up like a little kid who got to open up Christmas presents and found a candy store under the tree.

"Luke, Luke, come on over here!" He called out eagerly and Luke's head snapped up as he heard his cousin. He had been lost in thoughts and hearing Bo call out for him made him hurry to his cousin as fast as he could.

His ankle was pretty much healed now, so he wasn't really in need of the crutches anymore which enabled Bo to move around on them a bit more. The main problem Luke had was when he was sitting still he didn't feel any soreness or stiffness, and sometimes it made him think he was healed up more than he was and he would move too fast or something. This time proved to be one of those times. As he hurried into the living room, he took the corner too fast. It was something he and Bo did countless numbers of times and Jesse would scold them and tell them to keep an eye where they were going before they broke the doorpost, grinning at them as they rubbed shoulders and elbows, or muttering about having stubbed their toes on the offending doorpost. This time proved to be different and not just because Jesse wasn't home to chuckle at him.

As he went to the living room Luke hit his bad shoulder on the doorpost and the pain lancing through his body made him slowly sink down on the floor.

"Luke!" Bo threw the car magazine down and pushed to his feet. "Luke, are ya okay Luke?" When the only response he got was a painful groan, Bo grabbed the crutches by his side and made his way over to the CB to call their Uncle Jesse, getting closer and closer to panicking as no one answered. He couldn't raise their uncle or cousin at all, and all he got from Cooter was a broken up scratchy one that let him know the mechanic was out of range.

Knowing it was up to him Bo did the only thing he could do. Luke was pale and his face was covered in cold sweet as he hugged his arm to his chest as if he could crush out the pain. Pulling his cousin to his feet Bo regretted his own limited mobility as Luke gasped and groaned with pain as Bo pulled him outside. Getting him into the car wasn't easy either, having to juggle his cousin and the crutches and keep his balance, and for a moment Bo thought Luke would black out. He slumped down in the seat as Bo hurried around the car and got in on the driver side.

Starting the engine Bo didn't waste any time pressing down on the accelerator and pointing the front towards the route that would speed them to the hospital. He sat with his hands getting sweaty from gripping the wheel so tight and biting his lip. The only thing he could think about was how they had gotten into trouble when their Uncle left them.

It took ten minutes, but eventually the pain slowly faded away and Luke started to become more aware of what was happening around him.

"Bo, where are we going?" He asked as he looked out the window at the speeding landscape.

"Ya gotta get to the hospital Luke." Bo told him looking at him with big frightened eyes.

"I don't think nothings broke Bo," Luke said as he put his other hand to the shoulder. "Hurts like hell, but it's letting off already."

"I don't care what ya say Luke, yer going there." Bo told him stubbornly trying to keep the frightened tone out of his voice.

"Bo, really, it's letting off, don't feel half as bad already." Luke tried to assure him.

"Luke…" Bo's voice rose slightly.

"Look Bo, don't go to the hospital, there ain't no need. But if yer that worried, we could swing by Doc Appleby." Luke suggested knowing he would cost a lot less and slowly Bo nodded.

"Ya know Bo, I'm mighty proud of ya." Luke told him shifting slightly in his seat.

"What?" Bo gave him a confused look not understanding what it had to do with anything.

"I didn't think you'd be driving the General again." Luke admitted.

Bo swallowed hard, "I can't do it Luke. I wish I could, but I can't even go near the driver's side anymore."

Luke shook his head with a small smile, near forgetting about his shoulders. "Bo, what car did Uncle Jesse take?"

"The pickup Luke, he always do, like Daisy takes Dixie….oh god ya didn't hit yer head too did ya?" Bo swallowed again, wondering if he had made a mistake letting Luke talk him into going to the country doctor rather than the hospital.

"Bo, we only have three cars…." Luke pointed out.

Bo looked around himself only then realizing where he was, what wheel was under his hands and what pedal was under his foot. "The…The General…" Bo swallowed as he wondered why the fear and panic wasn't overpowering him, realizing instead he only felt a calm security in knowing that the General was safe hands for getting his cousin help.

--------------

While the doctor looked over Luke, Bo made his way back outside running his hand over the hood. He couldn't understand it. He just couldn't understand it. He was still trying to figure it out when Luke and the nice old doctor came out again, Luke with a guilty look on his face and the doctor with a scolding for both boys, reminding them what he had told them about taking it easy and letting them know in detail what he intended to do if he had to take care of them one more time before they were supposed to be healed.

Bo and Luke thanked him as he helped Luke into the car, the good old doctor shaking his head over Bo driving them back, but he knew quite a few things about healing, the mind as much as the body. Bo needed both and he had just taken a first and a very big step. The doctor refused to be the one who told him he couldn't keep walking.

"Boy, I sure am glad that was nothing serious, ya really had me scared there Luke." Bo told his cousin as they headed back home.

"Sorry cousin," Luke gave him a guilty smile. "Don't change nothing though, I'm real proud of ya."

"Really?" Bo turned to him and Luke nodded.

"Sure am, how does it feel?" Luke knew Bo would know what he meant, how it felt to be behind the wheel again.

"Good I think, weird." Bo frowned as he didn't know how to explain the feeling.

"So, are ya ready?" Luke asked with a small smile.

"Ready for what?" The look Bo gave him was slightly worried.

"Explaining this to Uncle Jesse…." Luke stated and smiled as Bo groaned.


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: I am so sorry for the awful mistake I made of putting this chapter in Crossin' the line...thanks muchly to the author who pointed this out in a reveiw. Sorry for any confusion, this is where the chapter goes blushes Last one as said before hope you enjoy it_**

* * *

"C'mon Bo ya got it! C'mon ya's almost there now cousin!"

Bo smiled as he heard Luke's enthusiastic hollers, chuckling as he wondered if Luke had thought that being able to do this again had somehow sacrificed his hearing and made him deaf. Luke was only standing a few paces away from him and yet he was yelling like he was at the other end of a football pitch.

He looked up as his hands found the kind nurse's in front of him and he grinned as Luke, Daisy and Jesse let out cheers of celebration, shaking his head. He hadn't passed the test yet, and yet they were all acting like he had swum the largest ocean or something. The nurse too was laughing as she stepped out the way and let the family now come and join her youngest patient, letting them have a few minutes of celebratory praises before calling for silence with a smile.

"Well…I am pleased to say Bo….that I don't think there is any reason for you to come here for these sessions with me anymore. Walking across the room without the support of the bars is the last step, if you'll excuse the pun, in your recovery. Now you aren't completely healed, you still stumble a little and your muscles are still slightly weak….but if you keep doing that everyday and walk just that little bit further every week, you should be back to normal in no time."

Bo let out a joyous rebel yell and soon found himself wrapped in a huge family group hug, his arms around Jesse's neck as he buried his head into his shoulder, sobbing with relief and joy as he finally felt that he was almost normal again. The doctor's had said that the only evidence he would have of the accident were the faint scars and also a limp, but it would only really be noticeable when he was running and shouldn't hinder him at all.

And so, Bo passed the hospital's exam with flying colours, an exam Bo said was the only one he had ever really worked to excel in, in his entire life which gave the Duke family a laugh as they left the hospital for what they hoped would be a long time to come…although with the boys being their usual selves practically now, both Daisy and Jesse doubted that would be so. They only hoped that the severity behind the reason of their next trip would be less.

They all drove back to the farm in the pick up, chattering excitedly all the way back about Bo's progress, Luke and Bo both highlighting the small things that still needed to be worked on such as the stairs still and also starting to get Bo moving a little quicker. But at least now Bo didn't have to launch himself off something to get moving. He could walk straight from standing and also get to his feet, albeit slowly, but steadily once more, something that only a few months ago seemed impossible.

As soon as they reached the farm, Daisy and Jesse hurried inside to get preparing the customary celebratory Crawdad Bisque that followed any occasion that called for a special treat, leaving the boys outside. Bo grinned to Luke and walked the short distance from where the pick up was parked to the picnic table, just because it felt so good to be able to do that again on his own. He looked over as he heard Luke laugh and smiled, sitting down carefully as Luke came and joined him and sighed softly as they did nothing but sit in happy silence, both of them having such a great weight lifted from their shoulders.

Eventually, Luke broke the peaceful silence.

"Bo….I…I wanted ta ask ya somethin'…an' if ya don't wanna answer then it's okay…"

Bo looked to him and nodded, frowning quizzically as he waited for Luke to continue.

"How….how did you stop being so scared of the General….I mean….I couldn't think of a dang thing to get you back in him….an' when I finally became aware of everything again…yer drivin' him like nothing was ever wrong….I asked ya around the time ya did it but….you said you weren't all too sure why…"

Bo smiled a little and nodded, looking down at his lap briefly before leaning back against the picnic table and stretching his long legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles as he looked to Luke.

"To be honest cousin…I still don't really understand all o'what happened….what I do know is…as soon as I knew ya needed help….well that was the only thing runnin' through my head….the fact that I had ta get ya help because…because I…heck Luke yer one of the most important people in my life…I don't know where I'd be without ya….I was so scared that I'd loose you that nothing else mattered except you and your well being…"

Luke swallowed and nodded, amazed once more at his youngest cousins easy show of emotion.

"And…what about how ya felt when ya were driving him….how come ya didn't just stop and run…"

"I wanted to…oh god how I wanted to…especially driving back to the farm after the Doc's….but I didn't because…I felt….peaceful….I…" Bo had to stop and think about what to say, not knowing how to put it into appropriate words to describe how he felt. "The General….he's always been like…the protector of the family….the amount of times he's saved us from being shot, sacrificing his tyre or the windshield or something….and I guess when I really got down to thinking about what had happened that night…I kinda realised that the General had saved me again….I know I was dying in there Luke but…the point is I didn't…any other car and I bet I would have died instantly…"

Oh boy was that true….Luke could distinctly remember thinking when he had seen the wreckage and the state of Bo on that night just how lucky it was the doors were welded shut and the roll bars firmly in place.

"He protected me Luke….and I know that sounds stupid to say because I mean we put those things into him….but if it weren't fer him….I wouldn't be here….I owe him a lot…why should I be so scared of something that has saved my life and sacrificed himself to do that so many times just because of one mistake…if it were you protecting me like that….I wouldn't be scared of you for it….why should the General be any different. He's family…and family stick together…"

Neither one of them spoke after that, Luke's gentle nodding being the only movement either one of them made. That made perfect sense…of course it made sense…Bo had always seemed to have a special connection with the car he and Luke had built together…heck it was Bo's first and only car he actually owned….he was just so glad Bo had realised that.

"Bo…I…I'm so proud of you little brother…you've overcome so much and…you just don't cease to keep on fighting…"

"I don't know how Luke…there were so many times when I wanted to give up…"

"Yeah…but the way I see it…life is like…I don't know…an obstacle course, with only one finishing line but lots of obstacles, lots of other little false finishing lines in the way that keep ya from getting to it….its a race…you keep telling yourself just one more…one more obstacle, one more line and then I'm there….and then some jackass comes along and puts another one in yer way….and when yer feeling like ya just can't make it, the home crowd stands together and cheers ya on…supports ya and ya have that little bit of spirit ya need to over come that final hurdle and cross the last winning line…I knew you'd win it Bo…there ain't a race ya ain't won yet and I certainly weren't about to let you start now."

Bo choked a little and nodded, smiling as they once more wrapped each other in their arms, sitting there in silence again as they thanked each other in the best way they knew how. After a while however, Bo swallowed gently and bit his lip before asking softly.

"Hey Luke….can we go for a drive…"

Luke sat upright sharply, blinking a little. He hadn't heard Bo say that sentence in such a long time that it was almost like Bo had said it in another language that he couldn't decipher to him. Swallowing and nodding enthusiastically, he stood up and helped Bo to his feet.

"Yeah course we can! You wanna go in the General?"

Bo looked over to the bright orange car gleaming in the sun, the rebel flag almost seeming like it was whipping gently in the breeze that ran across General Lee's roof and the 01's on the door reminding Bo of the victory that he had won. There was no other car he could drive when the General represented so much of what he felt. He hadn't been able to drive it again since the incident with Luke, not because he was so much really frightened anymore, but mainly because he was busy building himself back up so he could drive him with the confidence and skill he had before.

"Yeah Luke….yeah let's take the General…I'm….I'm driving."

Jesse and Daisy could hear everything from the open window and both were almost ready to cry aloud with joy as they heard the words they had been longing to for so long. Luke however showed no such restraint, which was so very unusual for the elder Duke Boy who usually kept his emotions in check whenever outside the safety of the farmhouse and most of the time inside it too. He threw his arms around Bo and hugged his youngest cousin close, rocking him as the two boys laughed with each other before Luke darted inside to catch the keys, not needing to tell Jesse what was happening as he snatched them from the hook and ran out to help Bo into the driver's seat.

The flurry of dust that had been missing from the driveway, the terrified squawk of the chickens, the sound of stones hitting the milk bucket and barn doors all returned to the farmyard as the fastest car in Hazzard County happily spun its wheels in the dirt and sped out of the driveway, its one true driver finally back behind its wheel and to Luke, he was sure the General had never sounded as good as it did now after the accident.

Bo didn't have a clue where he was driving too, all he could feel was the adrenaline of driving the General at speed round the corners, fish tailing round them with a practised and not forgotten skill and quickly switching the gears of the racing gear box with the talent of a professional driver. All he could see was the challenge the dirt roads finally presented to him after such a long time, his cousin beside him in shotgun…and wouldn't you know it, Rosco hot on their tail along with Enos.

Grinning, Bo looked back slightly before quickly turning his attention back to the road ahead. He knew just how to get rid of the two lawmen….but whether he had the guts to do it remained to be seen. Luke swallowed as he saw where Bo was headed, daring to believe that Bo had the confidence to jump that particular jump again….he hadn't attempted any at all since the accident….it couldn't be possible…could it…

His thought out questions was quickly answered as Bo's breathing sped up a little and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel, swallowing hard. Luke saw the jump fast approaching and knew for Bo to make it, he had to calm down.

"Bo! You can do it, there's nothing on the other side and you ain't alone this time. Nothin's gonna happen, nothin' but if ya can't calm down and do the jump rationally don't do it at all!"

Bo heard Luke's words and shook himself from the flashes of horrifying images that had been trailing through his head, snapping and locking them behind vaults of steel in his head to clear his mind and get the General to the speed and angle needed to hit the jump properly.

Both boys jerked as the General hit the bottom of the makeshift ramp and flew through the air, both of them holding their breaths, neither of them moving a muscle as they experienced something that neither of them thought they could ever do again….Luke smiling gently to himself as Bo and the General jumped the final hurdle in their recovery together, just as they had done every getaway, won every race together.

Jerked back to reality, Bo slammed on the brakes as they hit the other side and quickly turned back to watch Rosco and Enos skid to a halt on the side they had just jumped. He pushed himself out the driver seat and sat on the window ledge, folding his arms on the top of the roof and waving with a grin back at the two lawmen who, Rosco included, laughed and whooped happily to him.

"Good ta have ya back Bo!"

"I promise you two Dukes, one o'these days I'm gonna get ya an' throw ya in the slammer….I'm gonna let you go with a warnin' this time Bo…but next time I'm gonna put you under the jail! Khew Khew I love it, I love it…"

Luke and Bo laughed and waved to them again, and Enos and Rosco were left waving madly back as the Dixie horn blared loudly and proudly through the trees of the forest once more, and the roar of the engine shouted a message to all. The General Lee was back tearing up the roads, but more importantly, the Duke Boys were back and there were no amount of lines they couldn't cross so long as they had each other and the strength of their family unit.


End file.
